Unleashed
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: We all know what happens when a werewolf bite's a vampire, but what happens when one bites a witch. One full moon, one pack, one bite….will change everything. Klonnie/Tonnie/Kylonnie. ON HIATUS
1. Part One: Transformation

**Title: **Unleashed

Rating: M

Summary: We all know what happens when a werewolf bite's a vampire, but what happens when one bites a witch. One full moon, one pack, one bite….will change everything. Klonnie/Tonnie.

Pairing(s): Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Caroline, Elena/Damon, Abby/Elijah, Meredith/Kol, Jeremy/Meredith, etc.

_**Author's Note: Where the hell is this fic coming from you ask? Or maybe you are wondering why I am starting yet another new fic? Really because I can. Anyway some of you that are reading Transference expressed an interest in a Bonnie/Tyler/Klaus pairing. Not to give anything away as far as Transference goes but the Klonnie in that fic is mostly plot driven on my part. Anyway this fic is for people who wanted both so you can have your can and eat it too. I am thinking this will be five to ten chapters….definitely nothing huge. Word to the wise this fic in many ways ignores cannon, I have no idea why there was a Klaus/Tyler body swap nor do I care…so please don't bug me if I got the reason of the logistics wrong because again….I don't care. I am merely using it as a means to fake Klaus' death, that's it. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy…..**_

**Part One: Transformation**

Bonnie Bennett woke up to Tyler Lockwood's face hovering over her bed. And that was just what it was, his face, his body, a shell that Tyler Lockwood no longer inhabited but that Klaus Mikaelson did. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. She assumed he let himself in. It wouldn't be the first time. It had been three weeks since she had performed the spell that put him in Tyler's body in the first place and as she was the only one who knew his secret, he had taken it upon himself to infiltrate her life and have her do his bidding on a whim ever since.

"Good morning, love," he said. She still found the words odd coming from Tyler's mouth, even if she had gotten used to the idea.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked sitting up. As she did so, he moved from his hovering position and instead sat on the edge of her bed. She watched him warily. Since Caroline had rejected him the week before he had become rather unpredictable. It seemed that even in Tyler's body, she was repulsed by him. Bonnie glanced over at her clock and her apprehension turned into anger. "It's two in the morning," she hissed, "So unless someone's dead-"

"Or I want someone dead…," Klaus said cutting her off. She raised her hand, probably to send him flying across the room, but he grabbed it before she could, pulling her forward until their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. "I no longer have use for this body," Klaus said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked smiling sweetly, "Is it because Caroline still won't let you fuck her. I guess you'll want to try Matt's body next?" She jerked her arm out of his hold, smirking as his jaw clenched. The longer Bonnie interacted with Klaus outside of his true form, the easier it was to see him as something other than the monster that he was. She had never been particularly close to Tyler, she didn't know him as well as she would have if they had actually spoken on a regular basis or had spent time together outside of group activities in the same crowd. It was not as easy for her as it was for, say Caroline, to pinpoint the differences between things that the real Tyler would do and things that were solely Klaus. She had had more interaction with Tyler after he was sired to Klaus than before and more contact with him while Klaus was in his body than she had had their whole lives. "It's not as if you can go back to your body," she said.

"Matt Donovan?" Klaus frowned. Bonnie watched as he grimaced, a look she had never seen on Tyler's face. It was weird. "Don't insult me. And why not my body? Didn't you preserve it?" Klaus asked.

His tone held warning but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to be afraid. Perhaps, because it was Tyler's brown eyes looking back at her and not Klaus' cold blue ones. "Of course I did," she said, "I told you when I agreed to this that I wouldn't let you take over Tyler's body forever. I'm saying that you can't go back to your body because it would defeat the purpose of the spell. The whole point was to make everyone believe that you're dead. Or did you forget that?"

The sad thing was, she was probably not too far from the truth about why he wanted out of the body in the first place. When they had first come back out into the open and Caroline had been so relieved that "Tyler" was alive, Klaus had become obsessed with taking advantage of his new body. It was funny that when Klaus had first decided to attempt to fool Caroline into thinking that he was the real Tyler and gain her affection that way, Bonnie had laughed at him. She hadn't even had to tell Caroline that it wasn't the real Tyler, that though Tyler was still alive, he was no longer the one that was in control of his body. It took Caroline an hour to puzzle it out that something about Tyler had changed and a week for her to admit to Bonnie and herself that whatever that change was, she wanted no part of it. With Caroline's distance, came Matt's and Bonnie realized just how isolated Tyler was from the rest of the group outside of those two when no else noticed the amount of time that she spent with "Tyler", after Matt and Caroline disappeared. Because they shared a secret Klaus began to rely on Bonnie and that was when it started. She helped him hide the inconsistencies in his actions and in return he helped her develop her powers. Even as she was sure that his motives in helping her were so that her powers could benefit him.

"Of course I remember that my body is no longer an option, Miss Bennett," he said. Bonnie frowned at the image he made calling her, "Miss Bennett," even if it was really Klaus on the inside. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, lifting her face so that she met his eyes. "I am simply making sure that returning to it will eventually be an option down the road," he said.

"The only option I wish would be available down the road would be your very painful and timely death," Bonnie said smacking his hand away.

"Well it's too bad that killing me means killing your friends, not to mention your wayward mother," Klaus said, "And now that even Elena has crossed over….you have more of a reason to keep me alive now don't you?"

Bonnie looked down at her hands as she thought about Elena. She was locked in the Salvatore basement until she could be a good little vampire, Bonnie had been too wounded from losing Abby the same way and couldn't bring herself to help her friend after she had transitioned. She thought the others would understand. There was no such luck.

Caroline and the Salvatore brothers were training Elena to be the perfect vamp before she could walk out in the light, and trying to convince Bonnie that she should care that another person needed something that wasn't in her power to give. At first she had felt as if she were abandoning Elena in her time of need but the seduction of the dark magic Klaus was teaching her made her guilt lessen each day.

Stefan had been becoming more and more suspicious of "Tyler" but without his watchful eyes on him Klaus seemed to think that, that was the cue for him to come in and out of Bonnie's house whenever he felt like it. She was just glad that Abby had decided to disappear again, this time taking Jamie with her. Though she mourned the loss of both of them, she was smart enough to realize that they were both safer away from her. Besides, whatever she had had with Jamie was simply her own desperate attempt to cling to something, anything, that appeared normal, something outside of the supernatural hell that her life had become. But the dark magic that Klaus had begun to expose her to didn't fit in with that.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked not wanting to dwell on losing anyone else. It was always easier if she didn't think about it. While she couldn't turn off her emotions, she could block them. She could shove all of the hurt and anger down, and she could almost forget that it was there. The spells helped. Even Klaus' presence helped. He gave her something to blame, something to hate, and when any of her residual emotions escaped, he gave her something to launch them at. Not that he paid much attention to her anger or her hatred; to him it was simply something that he had become accustomed to.

"I told you," Klaus said, "This body is of no use to me any longer. I'd like to go shopping for another."

Bonnie sighed. She stood and walked across the room toward her closet. The fact that he wouldn't admit that he had wanted to use Tyler's body to get to Caroline made her think that the failed plan was the reason that he wanted out of Tyler's body even more. Funny he didn't think that once he was out of Tyler's body, then Tyler would be back in it, which left him free to pursue Caroline once again. Not that she would remind him of the fact, it would be too fun to watch his misery when it played out. Besides, it wasn't like he was interested in Caroline because of whom she was, it was more because of what he thought that he could make her.

"You refuse to use a human," Bonnie said as she opened her closet door, "Vampires are too weak. For your kind a witch's body is inhabitable, and Damon and Stefan destroyed all of your hybrids. What else is there?"

"I've found a werewolf pack just outside of town," he said, "The full moon is still out so they were easy enough to find. A lethal bunch if I say so myself. All we have to do it wait it out. When they phase back into their human forms I'll pick which one I like the best and you will incapacitate the others while I talk or force them into becoming a hybrid."

"Last time I checked Elena was a vampire," Bonnie said turning to face him, "Meaning her blood is now useless to you."

"It's a good thing that I saved up plenty from when she was a human now isn't it?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Why go through all of this trouble?" Bonnie asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just stay in Tyler's body?"

"Yes I'm sure it would," Klaus said his tone etched with sarcasm, "Caroline and Matt have already pulled away from 'Tyler' and Stefan is already suspicious. How long do you think it will take for them to realize that there isn't just something off but _someone_ off? The best thing to do is get Tyler in his body as soon as possible. If I am in the body of a stranger then I won't be under their constant scrutiny and you'll know just who I choose so you'll know where to find me and punish me if I'm being a bad boy." He said the last with a smirk and a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she could freely admit that he was making a lot of sense. "Fine," she sighed, "But you need to get the hell out so that I can get dressed or you'll have to find another witch to do your bidding. Oh and after you switch bodies you get the hell out of Mystic Falls. Are we clear?" Despite the assistance he gave her and the power that he exposed her to, she was tired of being his servant, and she had spent enough time playing that role for the Salvatore brothers. It was long past the time that she started making her own decisions.

Tyler's eyes narrowed at her but it was Klaus who spoke. "Crystal," he said sounding non-to-pleased. He stood moving over to her door.

Bonnie didn't give a damn. He was probably just pouting because if he had to leave then he would have to give up Caroline or perhaps Stefan. Whatever. He could go lick his wounds somewhere else. "And when you leave you can take your sister with you," she added for good measure.

He turned and looked as if he was about to attack. Bonnie blinked at him, whispered an incantation in Latin, and watched as the bones in his legs broke. It was getting easier for her to be cruel and she'd be lying if she said that it didn't feel good.

He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. He fell to the ground, his eyes never leaving her. "You're getting better at this, love," he muttered.

"And you," Bonnie said looking down at him, "Are getting more predictable."

**:::**

The night air was thick and heavy. The forest called to him and being so close to nature had Bonnie's powers abuzz. Klaus walked next to his witch, because that was what she was now whether she liked it or not, and listened for sounds of the pack he had found. He purposefully walked so close to the witch that their sides touched. Whenever she moved away he followed because he knew how uncomfortable she was when he did so.

Klaus didn't know why felt bitter about her asking him to leave but he did. He also shouldn't have been surprised by it but he was. He had thought that they had reached an understanding, that they had an equally beneficial relationship. They weren't on friendly terms by any means but at the moment she was his only ally. If he was forced to leave now he would be forced to find someone else that could do his bidding and without his original form that was easier said than done.

He placed his hand on the small of Bonnie's back. "Just a little further, my dear," he whispered into her ear. He smirked when she shuddered but he couldn't help but think that she would be much more repulsed if he was in his own body. Such a waste.

Bonnie stepped away from him, and this time he allowed it. "This pack," Bonnie said stiffly, "How many are there?" She wanted to know what they were dealing with, what they were walking into. If getting Klaus into a new body would get rid of Klaus then she was all for it, however she wasn't walking into the situation blindly.

"Three," Klaus answered hating that he was forced to use Tyler's voice to do so, "Two males and one female. I wonder what they get up to."

Bonnie gave him a sideways look at the implication. "You're disgusting," Bonnie hissed.

"Yes I am," he said, "Perhaps you'll let me demonstrate some time." He wasn't being serious of course but as the thought occurred to him he didn't find it altogether unappealing. The physical release would likely do them both some good and as Caroline had rejected him he didn't have any other viable options. Besides that he was sure that were he to lure her into his bed she wouldn't be too keen on him leaving.

"You should've suggested that before you taught me so much about dark magic," Bonnie commented but the underlying threat in her tone was clear. Again hearing the words full of sexual innuendo leave Tyler's mouth was disturbing, not because Tyler was such a saint, but because Bonnie knew who was truly behind them.

Klaus was about to respond when her heard the sound of a howl coming from much closer than he expected. Frowning he stopped and listened, his heightened hearing coming to his aid. "They've heard us," Klaus said, "Seems they're not too keen on visitors and it looks like there are a few more than I thought."

"Of course," Bonnie said. She turned slightly as she heard a sound coming from behind. She heard rustling in the grass in front of them and her jaw clenched. There was nowhere to run. She had the passing thought that Klaus had set her up to walk into some sort of trap, but she shook her head. She was the only person who knew that Klaus was still alive and as there didn't seem to be anyone else that he trusted with the secret she doubted that he would turn on her so abruptly. Bonnie readied herself for a fight.

Klaus began to strip, thinking that his wolf form would serve him better in this case. He didn't miss the appreciative once over that Bonnie gave him once his shirt came off. He grinned until he realized that he was still in Tyler's body and that it was the Lockwood that she was admiring and he turned away from her. Another realization was the Tyler's body wasn't nearly as indestructible as his own.

Bonnie eyed the trees searching for any signs of the wolves that she knew were there. She couldn't see anything but as Klaus transformed next to her, his bones cracking loudly with the sound of the change, she knew that his sight once his transformation was complete would serve them much better.

Bonnie heard a growl at her feet. She looked down and saw that his change was complete. He faced forward and Bonnie chose to face the other direction, as they were being attacked on both sides it seemed.

She watched as two wolves appeared from behind the cover of the trees. They growled, their white teeth gleaming and sharp. As the first one lunged Bonnie sent it flying into a nearby tree. The second one lunged and she gave it the same treatment but they both recovered quickly however.

Bonnie tried to think of a spell, any spell to incapacitate them but she was used to fighting vampires or even hybrids, mostly in human form, but never wolves on their own.

Bonnie tried to bring the wolves down in the same way that she would bring down a vampire but giving them an aneurism just seemed to piss them off. She was at a loss as of what to do.

She heard a whimper come from one of the wolves behind her and she turned without thinking to see how Klaus was fairing. She looked on as three rabid wolves took turns taking strikes at him. She told herself that she was only concerned for his wellbeing because of she had to protect Tyler's body but she wasn't so sure how much truth that statement held and that dazed her.

One of the wolves behind Bonnie chose the moment she was distracted in which to strike. The wolf pounced and Bonnie was stunned as she was tackled to the ground crying out as the wolf's claws dug into her skin. The wolf sunk its teeth into her neck and Bonnie cried out again. She used her power to throw the wolf off, grabbing her neck and trying to stop the blood that continued to seep from the wound.

She managed to recite a spell that set the wolves fur aflame. It lasted as long as her consciousness did but it was enough to send them and the others running back into the forest.

Klaus resumed his human form, his eyes on Bonnie's wound. Ordinarily the sight wouldn't have fazed him. He didn't feel any remorse despite the fact that he was the reason that Bonnie was in the situation to begin with. The smart thing to do would be to cut his losses. But for some reason the thought of the witch dying wasn't an option, besides that he owed her.

As the wolves fled Klaus watched through Tyler's eyes as Bonnie fell to the ground. "Shit," he muttered to himself as he knelt down on the slightly dampened grass next to her. His nudity didn't bother him, perhaps because he wasn't in his own body.

Bonnie clutched at the wound looking up at him through clouded eyes. It was becoming harder and harder to see him clearly. He hesitantly reached out to her and she flinched away as if expecting him to finish her off. Even in Tyler's body she didn't feel at all safe with him.

Ignoring Bonnie's obvious trepidation Klaus let his fangs descend, biting into his wrist. Once he drew blood, he brought it to Bonnie's lips in an offering.

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly. She shook her head even though she knew that his blood would likely be the only thing that could heal her but she couldn't bring herself to let him save her life, to be indebted to him in that way. "I'd rather die," she whispered her voice scratchy and unfamiliar due to the wound in her throat.

Klaus was about to tell her to stop being so damn dramatic and let him heal her when Bonnie let out and loud pained cry, Klaus wondered how she managed the sound with her throat nearly torn out already. Her back arched off the earth and her cries continued, though she kept her mouth clamped shut, biting down on her bottom lip until she drew blood. It seemed that the wolf bite had an even worse affect on a witch than it did a vampire.

Her eyes flew open and Klaus watched as the whites were consumed by black, followed by her brilliant green irises.

"Open your mouth," he hissed even though he was unsure of what the hell was happening to her. He could heal the bite if nothing else.

Bonnie responded by clamping down even harder, the blood dripping from the crack in her lip anew. At the sound of her bones cracking Klaus leaned forward and licked the blood that covered her lips and when she opened her mouth to protest he pressed his wrist to her mouth letting his own blood, or rather Tyler's fall in. He pulled his wrist away and waited. Nothing. He left his stance hovering over her long enough to find his jacket. He pulled out the two vials of blood from his pocket that he brought in order to transform one of the wolves into a hybrid, one vial full of blood belonging to Elena and one full of blood that was his own. He tossed the doppelganger's blood aside and brought the vial containing his blood back to Bonnie, her state seemed to have worsened. If Tyler's blood didn't heal her then his blood would have to be the key. He brought the vial to Bonnie's lips and forced her mouth open and poured the contents down her throat. _This has to do the trick_, Klaus thought even as she fought against him.

He watched the wound on her neck slowly began to close as he savored the small taste of her blood still on his tongue. She really didn't taste that bad for a witch.

Klaus was so busy watching to make sure the bite healed he didn't notice Bonnie's irises turn a golden yellow. He pulled the vial back once he thought that she had had enough. The wound had healed but for some reason her body still writhed. It wasn't until her clothes began to rip and she began hissing and growling that Klaus realized what was actually happening.

Klaus pushed himself away from her, lumbering slightly slower than he probably should have as even after the time that passed he still wasn't used to Tyler's body.

Klaus watched, Tyler's brown eyes widening almost comically, as Bonnie transformed into a pitch-black wolf, her glossy fur shining in the light of the full moon.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett's eyes snapped open and she was greeted by the morning sun. Her body trembled from the cold as the wind whipped through the trees, and she realized with a start that she was naked. The damp grass and the stiff twigs scattered on the earth dug into her skin as she attempted to move in order to cover herself, when she realized that she was already covered by something haphazardly thrown over her, a leather jacket.

Her head turned at the sound of movement, her green eyes meeting brown ones. She hadn't really processed where she was or what had happened to her but she knew those eyes, knew who they belonged to, knew the two souls that rested in the confines of one body. Of course she knew them, they were _hers_. Bonnie blinked at the thought, not understanding it or where it had come from.

Bonnie shook her head, a leaf falling from where it had been stuck in her hair, trying to sort out the disjointed and almost primitive thoughts that raced through it hoping one of them would tell her how she had ended up naked in the middle of the forest and why she had had the passing thought of both Klaus and Tyler belonging to her in some way.

Klaus knelt before her, in Tyler's body, wearing only the pair of jeans he had been wearing the night before but they looked slightly more worn and were covered in dirt. She had no idea where her own clothes were. He held out the shirt that he had been wearing hours ago, just before the wolves had attacked, and offered it to her. Right, the wolf attack, she remembered now.

Bonnie remembered being out of her element when facing the wolves, not knowing what spell to use to take them down. Bonnie remembered being bitten and thinking that she was going to die. She remembered the merciless pain that had come with the change that her body had undergone. She remembered Klaus shifting forms in order to join her. She remembered wrestling almost playfully in their wolf forms through the forest, romping around until they had fallen asleep piled together on the forest floor.

Bonnie shook the images away as she sat up slowly, pulling the jacket up to cover her bare chest. Clutching the jacket to her body with one hand, she took the offered shirt. Any other time she would have refused it but now was not the time for pride.

Bonnie pulled the shirt over her head with one hand, her other hand keeping the jacket held up against her. She glared at Klaus' unflinching stare. Finally Klaus turned around and Bonnie put the shirt on properly and pulled on the jacket over it, wrapping it around herself tightly. It smelled the way that Tyler used to smell (though she had never connected the scent to him before), and of the cologne that Klaus wore. For some reason the combination of the scents calmed her.

Bonnie cleared her throat to get his attention and Klaus turned back around to face her, his face looking so concerned that she thought for a moment that Tyler had somehow managed to reclaim his body. While Tyler never showed any particular concern for her wellbeing, it was safe for Bonnie to assume that he cared more than Klaus did. Klaus was Klaus after all.

Bonnie recoiled slightly as he reached out his hand toward her. She stared at it, both wanting to take it and wanting to refuse it.

"You can stay here if you like," Klaus said condescendingly, though the indifference with which he usually spoke to her was no longer there.

Realizing that he was truly offering to help her up, Bonnie took his hand her eyes widening at the heat she felt radiating from it. She saw his eyes widened as well, but he said nothing as he helped her to her feet, his shirt thankfully falling mid-thigh on her.

Once standing Bonnie attempted to extract her hand from his. No matter how hard she pulled at his hand Klaus held fast to hers.

"I have to go home," Bonnie insisted her voice raw and unused, "I have to figure out what's happening to me." It was the truth, she had turned into a wolf for God's sake.

"And so we will," Klaus said, though it was Tyler's voice that she heard.

Bonnie didn't know what surprised her more, the "we "sentiment, that seemed just wrong, or the fact that it almost seemed like he actually cared which was worse.

**:::**

The next time that Bonnie woke she was in her own bed. After coming home she had showered , washing the grass, leaves, and dirt out of her hair, put on a fresh pair of pajamas and crawled into bed.

She really hadn't wanted to deal with the fact that she had somehow transformed into a fucking wolf (because there was no point in denying the fact at this point), and she still didn't want to deal with it. It had only just been a few hours ago and the memories that had haunted her dreams were still fresh. She would just add it to her long ass list of problems.

"Rise and shine, my dear," a deep voice said from her doorway.

Bonnie sat up and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with Klaus' pseudo-Tyler ass. The whole thing was his fucking fault. Yes, she could have prepared herself better but he was the idiot that miscounted the wolves. She would've done some serious damage if not for the fact that Tyler would eventually need his body back.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Bonnie asked, or rather growled in a very unladylike manner if Klaus did say so himself.

Klaus noticed her hair was curly in a wild sort of way, it had a sort untamed windswept look. Klaus liked it much better than the stiff, straight thing he was more used to seeing her doing. He frowned wondering what the hell he was even thinking about the way that she wore her hair for. "I wanted to check on my favorite werewitch," he said teasingly his hands behind his back.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Bonnie hissed. What was she saying? This was Klaus, of course he thought it was funny. Her temper flared even faster than usual and Klaus took note as her eyes flashed from green to yellow. "This is all your fault," she said.

"Admittedly it is my fault for leading you into the situation unprepared," he said attempting to defuse the situation, "Even I was unprepared and I am truly sorry that you were the one that faced the brunt of the consequences." He grinned, she seemed to be floored that he was actually apologizing. Then again he was shocked at his behavior himself. Even more shocking than the apology was the fact that for some odd reason he meant it. "I've brought a peace offering," he said. He pulled a box of donuts out from behind his back and Bonnie's stomach immediately took notice.

From Tyler's memories Klaus had deducted that Bonnie and her former best friends (though she wouldn't admit her friendship with the two was in essence over and Klaus had his doubts over whether one had ever actually existed) had given up such "delicacies" as donuts once they had become cheerleaders. But seeing as Bonnie was no longer a cheerleader and now had the metabolism of a werewolf (which he found endlessly fascinating and made her power all the more seductive to him), Klaus thought that she could afford to indulge in such things once again.

He winced. Giving her donuts was beneath him and a gesture that he knew could easily be misconstrued as being thoughtful. He was anything but, especially when it came to the witch. However, ever since her transformation, though it was only mere hours ago, Klaus had been consumed with concern about the witch's well being. Even the look of glee on her face at the sight of the donuts pleased him to no end. It was rather unnerving, and Klaus suspected that the answer to why it was occurring could be found in the same manner in which they would have to find the reason behind Bonnie's transformation in the first place.

Bonnie hopped out of bed and took the box from his hands. She didn't bother thanking him before she flipped it open and sucked down a glazed doughnut. "You can leave now," she said through a mouthful of food, "I need to figure out where to start with finding out what's happening to me. I don't need you here while I do it."

Klaus didn't flinch as she walked around him, box still in hand. "We already have a plan, sweetheart," he said.

Bonnie winced. "Don't call me that," she said, "And there is no we." For whatever reason he growled but Bonnie really didn't care. She was tired and frustrated. She still hadn't gotten used to being a witch after all of this time, (most likely because she spent more time using what she was to benefit other people than actually learning about what she was and how to manage her powers) and now she had to add being a wolf on top of that. Unless of course being a wolf somehow canceled out her powers, Bonnie gave him a calculating look, if he wasn't in Tyler's body she would test it out.

"Would you rather I call you puppy?" Klaus asked.

That was enough to rid Bonnie of any qualms Bonnie had with testing her power on him. She didn't have to concentrate hard at all to give him an aneurism. She smiled as he fell to the floor and then proceeded to eat another doughnut. It seemed like she still had her powers after all. "So what's the plan?" She asked as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"You mean before or after I make you pay for that?" Klaus asked. Still he was moderately relieved that she had attacked him, _that_ he was used to. Feeling some sort of strange attachment to her was a completely different story.

"We both know you're not going to do anything," Bonnie said, "So how about cutting through the bullshit and telling me this plan of yours so that I can shoot it down and you can be on your merry little hybrid way." She yawned before eating another donut. If she didn't know any better then she would say he looked hurt. She wondered what the hell his problem was. She was the only one with a reason to be upset, she had gained a species overnight. What did he expect them to bond over it and become hybrid buddies or something?

"Well," Klaus said grimacing at her as if he had read her thoughts, "If we want to know about wolves then we'll need a wolf. That pack is still around."

Bonnie blinked at him. "So you want to figure out how I became a wolf by interrogating a pack that has the wolf that attacked me in the first fucking place," she said, "Are you insane?" He raised a brow at the inquiry. "What am I saying of course you're insane," she said. She felt her temper reemerging.

He shrugged. "That's really a matter of opinion, puppy," he said. Her eyes flashed yellow again and he smirked. It was even easier to get her all riled up than before. This was becoming rather fun.

"We couldn't handle them last night," Bonnie said, "What makes you think that we can handle them now?"

"Because they're practically human at the moment," he said, "Besides we only need one and seeing as they were in wolf form and not exactly in their right frame of mind I doubt they'll recognize us. They frequent a bar not too far from here. I figure I can corner the girl, seduce her away from the men and then we'll have our one."

Bonnie frowned. For some reason she didn't like the idea of him seducing another wolf. She had brief vision of ripping the girls throat out with her teeth and smirked. Bonnie shook her head to chase the thought away. She prayed silently that wherever that thought came from she wouldn't have it again anytime soon. "Because it will be so easy to get her to fall for your charms?" Bonnie asked her tone skeptical.

"They are notorious for a reason, pup," he said. Bonnie glared at him. He looked back at her unfazed. "Get dressed, love," he said, "We leave in an hour."

"There is no we," Bonnie growled as she watched him walk out of the room. Her only response was the slamming of the door behind him .

**:::**

Damon Salvatore stood in front of Bonnie Bennett's front door hand raised to knock. It was the general consensus that Elena was ready to try her luck as a vamp in the light of day and so he was there to petition the witch for a day walking ring. He doubted it would be very hard, whether Elena was a vampire or not he knew that the witch would do anything for her. If he had thought that she would put up a fight then he would have brought Stefan so that he could make broody eyes at her, but he figured mentioning Elena's name would likely do the trick.

Before Damon could knock the door flew open and Bonnie who had looked to be poised to leave before her eyes landed on him, looked back at him and she froze. Damon raised an eyebrow at her appearance. She was wearing a black belted jersey dress that showed off more cleavage than he thought possible for a prude like Bonnie. The heels on her ankle boots made her about six inches taller and a little more intimidating. Her hair was wild in an enticing sort of way and even though she was looking at him with disdain there was something magnetic in her gaze.

"What the hell do you want?" Bonnie asked. Frankly, she didn't care. It was bad enough that she had been attacked, had transformed into a wolf, had no one to confide in about anything as usual, and she was about to go bar hopping with a Klaus that was trapped in Tyler Lockwood's body, she didn't want to deal with Damon Salvatore on top of that.

Damon frowned. It wasn't the first time she had given him attitude before but it had always mostly been false bravado so that she could say later that she had put up a fight before she ended up doing what he wanted anyway. This was different. "Hello Bonnie," he said, "Long time no see. I've been well how about you?" He was only pulling the asshole card because he didn't know how else to handle her.

"Don't give me that bullshit, demon," she said, "We're not friends so stop it with the sarcasm. It's not like we normally exchange pleasantries. You're here because you want something, so how about you tell me what it is so that I can say no and you can get the hell off my porch."

Damon studied the way that she was dressed once more. "Oh I see," Damon smirked, "You have a big date with that guy. What was his name? Jerry? Jimmy? No, Jamie, that was it. A big date with Jamie and suddenly she doesn't have time for little old me anymore. I'm hurt Bonnie, really."

Bonnie rolled her eyes heavenward. "What do you want?" She asked not bothering to tell him that as far as her life went, Jamie was no longer a factor. It wasn't like he gave a damn anyway.

"Elena needs a day walking ring," he said cutting to the chase. Normally when he bothered her once he mentioned Elena's name her face would soften, today he had no such luck.

Bonnie was tired of putting aside her own issues for Elena's sake, especially given the fact that Elena wasn't willing to do the same in return. She was going to figure out what was wrong with her and she was going to give a huge fuck you to Elena's current problems in order to do it. Even just thinking about it felt good. "I don't give a shit," Bonnie said smiling at Damon rather sweetly, "You have a nice day and good luck finding another witch. You could always ask Abby…but wait you turned her into a vampire so that isn't an option. That's too bad isn't it?"

Damon gritted his teeth. It was bad enough when she had her grandmother's death to lord over him. She would never let him hear the end of this one. "So you're going to hold something that we did against Elena," he said, "I thought you were a better friend than that Bonnie."

Bonnie let out a surprised bark of laughter. He couldn't be serious. "You're going to lecture me about being a good friend when you can't even be a good brother," she said, "That's rich. Oh and for the record I don't need to hold anything that you have done against Elena, I can hold everything she has done or hasn't done for that matter against her and that would be enough for me not to give a shit about her and her vampire woes."

Damon wanted to wring her neck. She was their only option and she chose now to suddenly regain her back bone. "I don't have time for this, witch," he hissed.  
"And I don't give a damn what you have time for," Bonnie said her anger rising, "You know that I don't have time for, Elena's latest drama. I've given my life and the people I love up for her; I don't owe her or you a damn thing. If anything she owes me so you tell her once you find someone to make her little ring that I am about ready to cash in a few favors." It was easier than Bonnie thought to say the words. She didn't want anything from Elena, well outside of being left alone. She had meant what she had said. She was tired of being everyone's go to witch when whenever she needed someone there was practically no one there to be found, especially recently. She had been tired for a while but for some reason she had never been able to voice it. She was afraid of losing everyone when really they were already gone. It was obvious that with her temper being easier to access and her filter being obliterated she didn't care what she said to anyone anymore. It was the wolf thing, it had to be. It scared Bonnie, but she found it liberating at the same time.

Damon watched dumbfounded as Bonnie moved to walk around him, leaving the safety of the barrier that kept him from reaching her as she hadn't invited him into her house. It looked like he was going to have to force her into it. He grabbed her arm as was about to slam her against the house when a hand on his arm stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep voice said and Damon turned to face Tyler Lockwood.

"Wow," Damon laughed humorlessly, "First I find out that you're ready to abandon Elena and now you're apparently ready to hook up with Caroline's ex-boyfriend as well. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Bonnie snatched her arm away from him and shrugged. "Considering the fact that you're still trying to fuck your brother's girlfriend I'd say it's safe to say that I don't really care about your _judgy_ little opinion," she said. She looked beyond him to Tyler. "We're leaving," she said. Tyler nodded.

"You're not going anywhere until you make Elena her ring," Damon objected. Before he could finish his sentence Damon found himself slammed against the side of the house, Tyler's hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Do you remember what happens when a vampire is bitten by a wolf, Damon?" He growled into Damon's ear. Damon's eyes widened. "I don't believe that you do," he said, "Perhaps I should remind you." Damon fought against his hold but it was surprisingly strong. Since when had the dog become so lethal?

"Maybe," Bonnie said as she eyed the two pointedly letting her gaze settle on Damon, "We should also remind him that Klaus isn't around anymore so Stefan can't sacrifice himself to save his ass this time around."

Damon winced not liking the reminder to Stefan's sacrifice. A sarcastic remark was on the tip of Damon's tongue but his throat was squeezed harder before he could say it. "Listen to me very carefully," Tyler said his brown eyes narrowed, "You will leave Bonnie alone and you will find yourself another witch or I will be forced to kill you. Are we understood?" Unable to speak Damon nodded. "Good," he said, "And do make sure you're gone before we get back." He let Damon go and as he predicted the vampire moved to attack. In one swift motion he snapped Damon's neck.

Bonnie sighed as Damon's lifeless body fell down on her porch. "I'm not cleaning that up," she as she closed her front door and locked it, stepping over Damon's body to do so.

"You won't have to, puppy," he assured her, "We'll just be on our way and when he wakes up he'll go and whine to his brother about how _unreasonable_ you are being."

Bonnie laughed but then a thought occurred to her and she sighed. "Yes," Bonnie said her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "And while he's doing that he'll be sure to tell him how much Tyler's lethal behavior reminds him so much of Klaus. Threatening his life on my behalf was not only stupid but it definitely wasn't something that Tyler would do."

Klaus frowned. He hadn't really thought about that. He had simply been acting on instinct and unfortunately his first instinct was to protect Bonnie, which was laughable within itself. Perhaps it was because he understood her, as far as they knew she was the first of her kind, but even if she wasn't she was still an anomaly and he knew what that was like. Still feeling anything outside of indifference toward her was odd for him. "Excuse me for protecting you, pup," he said, "Next time I will be sure to let Salvatore rip you to shreds."

"I can protect myself," Bonnie said, "You should worry about protecting your own interest." Bonnie took note that there was a time when she wouldn't have had to remind him of that. "And stop calling me puppy or pup or any other variation of that word or I'll find a spell that will castrate you and I'll use it as soon as you're back in your own body," she as she turned and descended her porch steps.

Klaus watched admiring the view of her legs as he did so and then chastising himself for it. "I'll remember that threat, puppy," he said smiling as she let out and irritated growl, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Bonnie sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Klaus followed. She was changing and she didn't even seem to notice. Before she had talked a big game without ever really backing it up, but the fact that she was able to leave Damon on her porch without batting an eyelash told him that she was obviously becoming more willing to enforce her words with action. He remembered the night that they had come upon his sister torturing Damon, even with everything that had he had done to her it had taken convincing to make her leave him there and even then she had been hesitant and she had called for help for him after leaving. Now, she simply got into her car as if Damon being unconscious on her front porch was an everyday occurrence. And her mouth, she had always had no problem using it before and he was used to her attitude but she seemed to be standing up for herself and actually meaning it. Even when she had given people attitude before she had ended up doing what they wanted even so but now it seemed she had suddenly gotten the ability to say no and mean it. He wondered how her little friends would take the change not that they wouldn't have an on call witch, the next time a new threat came along. Klaus wasn't sure what changes Bonnie's wolf would bring but he knew one thing, he was sure as hell going to have fun watching it all play out.

**:::**

The hole in the wall that Klaus claimed was a bar was jammed packed by the time they arrived. It turned out that it was a popular watering hole for werewolves that was called ironically enough, The Silver Bullet. Klaus had insisted that they go out for dinner before crashing the werewolf haunt so that they could better map out their plan of action this time around but Bonnie doubted that they were anymore prepared than they had been the first time that they had faced the wolves.

In fact the only part of the dinner they had spent discussing their plan had been the very end, the rest had been spent with Klaus staring at her oddly and asking her about her life as if he cared enough to get to know her. No one cared enough to get to know her, even her own friends didn't know the person that she now was and hadn't known her for a long time in reality. The dinner had made Bonnie uncomfortable, with Klaus being in Tyler's body it had been easier to forget who he was and she had for a while answered his questions and spoken to him as if they were old friends. It was when she had realized what she had been doing that they finally had gotten around to talking about their plan of action as an excuse to change the subject and to give Bonnie something to think about outside of freaking out.

Bonnie was beginning to wonder just how much Tyler would remember by the time he got his body back. He was after all still very present under the surface and it made her think that perhaps she should try and get a better hold of her behavior. She didn't need him coming back and having anything to hold over her head. But she doubted that after making the deal with her to perform the spell in the first place that Tyler would hold the outcome or her actions against her once she figured out a real way to handle Klaus and he returned, but she also didn't see the point in taking any chances. However, getting a hold of her behavior was harder than it sounded, especially with the wolf that she was beginning to feel humming just beneath the surface making its presence known more and more.

Klaus stayed close to Bonnie as they walked into the bar, which she thought was counterproductive as the whole point was for him to seduce the she-wolf of the pack they had encountered so that they could get information from her. However, every time Bonnie moved to step away from him Klaus seemed to follow. It was getting to the point where Bonnie was contemplating going to the ladies room because that was the only place she could think of that he wouldn't come trailing behind her in.

The bar smelled heavily of sweat and cigarette smoke, being surrounded by so many people and so many different scents made Bonnie take notice of her heightened sense of smell. The place smelled disgusting and she had to consciously fight the urge to gag. Klaus' scent was the only one that didn't seem off putting to her much to her dismay. He smelled like the forest, like nature, with a mixture of his cologne, and there was just a hint of Tyler's scent still there that for some reason pleased her as well.

Bonnie wadded her way through the sea of people and listened to the conversations that she shouldn't have been able to hear over the music. Her sense of hearing had apparently improved as well. She didn't relax until she made it to the bar. She sat down on an empty bar stool and Klaus took the stool next to her, his arm wrapping around her and resting lightly at her waist. Klaus ordered them both drinks and the bartender didn't bother carding either of them much to her relief, since technically they were both still too young to drink as the body Klaus now inhabited was of an eighteen year old.

"How are you enjoying your new gifts, puppy?" Klaus asked. He had taken notice to the little ticks that Bonnie had made giving away her abnormalities. The way her nose scrunched as she sniffed the air. The way her ears perked up at the sound of a particularly interesting bit of conversation. It was clear that she was still discovering and adjusting to her new abilities and it was intriguing to him to discover each change that she went through.

Bonnie scowled at him and then at the bartender after he placed a beer in front of Klaus and some monstrosity that was pink, topped with whipped cream, and probably didn't have enough alcohol content to constitute calling it an alcoholic beverage in front of Bonnie. Rolling her eyes at her drink Bonnie picked up Klaus' beer and took a swig. "About as much as I'm enjoying your company," Bonnie muttered eyeing Klaus over the bottle, "So basically not at all."

As Bonnie placed the beer bottle back on the bar Klaus picked it up and took a swig as well. She raised a brow at him but he simply shrugged. He could taste her on the bottle, he found he liked the taste even more than the remembered taste of her blood. "Well, pup," he said, "You may not enjoy my company but I find yours rather titillating and I happen to enjoy the way you taste as well."

"Save your charms for the she-wolf," Bonnie said. She grabbed the beer from his hand and downed the rest of it before she motioned to the bartender for another.

"I thought that was what I was doing," he said placing a hand on her knee. She was a she and now a wolf after all. If he didn't actually stop to think about his behavior he found that he could easily justify it.

Bonnie immediately pushed his hand away. "What _are_ you doing?" Bonnie asked. She was sincerely beginning to wonder what the hell was going through his mind. He was behaving rather un-Klaus-like, which seemed kind of redundant seeing as he wasn't even in his own body but it wasn't as if he was behaving rather Tyler-like either. Neither man had ever really shown her any particular interest. Okay, that was a lie. There were times before him and Caroline were a thing when Tyler would look at her in a way that would make Bonnie's insides warm, it had almost had an animalistic quality to it. She had considered the idea of Tyler more than once before there had been a Tyler and Caroline or her and Jeremy, but he was an asshole and Bonnie had never gotten to see the side of him that he had showed Caroline until the night of the spell. As for Klaus; if nothing else Klaus had always been interested in her powers. But, neither of them had been interested in Bonnie as a person and it was clear that they both had romantic (and she used that word rather loosely in terms of Klaus' feelings) intentions toward Caroline, so she didn't know the reason behind Klaus' behavior.

There was no reason for Klaus to be looking at her the way that he was looking at her and there was no reason for the comments that he kept making. There was also no reason for him to want to get to know her better. They had been spending time together for weeks and it had never gotten personal, he had never been interested in knowing her beyond knowing what she was capable of doing with her powers, not until she had suddenly shape shifted into a fucking wolf.

Klaus sighed. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Ever since Bonnie had made her rather sudden alteration into a werewolf of sorts his attitude toward her had changed. It was unnerving and he hated it and he wanted an explanation for it just as much as she wanted an explanation for why she had changed into a wolf in the first place. "Nothing, puppy," he said as his eyes met those of the she-wolf he was meant to target across the room, and he found a very welcome distraction, "Don't worry about it. Just sit here and chase your tail until I get back."

Bonnie shook her head as Klaus hopped off of the bar stool and headed toward his target with a smooth stride that she had never before associated with Tyler's body. As soon as Klaus vacated the stool next to her, another man moved to occupy it as if he were waiting for his chance. Bonnie studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall and kind of thin, but he was muscular. He had a head of unruly dirty blonde hair and green eyes that could rival those of Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie saw his eyes flash yellow as he eyed her in return. He was a wolf.

"Your boyfriend seems like an asshole," he said. His tone was leading as if he were waiting for her to confirm or deny whether or not she and Klaus were an item.

Bonnie gave him a bored look and then took a swig out of the new bottle of beer the bartender sat down in front of her. "He isn't by boyfriend," she said.

"Good," he said his tone approving, "Because I was hoping that you had better taste than that." By better she supposed he was referring to himself.

Bonnie chanced a glance over to where Klaus was 'wooing' the she-wolf. In all actuality he was simply sitting at the red headed woman's table as he glared over at Bonnie and her companion, which was probably why he was obviously striking out. Bonnie sighed. It looked like it would be up to her to ensnare them a wolf that they could get information out of.

Bonnie gave Klaus one last look before turning and giving all of her attention to the man beside her. She grinned at him and scooted slightly closer. "Well I was hoping that you had some better lines," she said, "But if you tell me your name then I may let you try out a few more."

He smirked at her. "The name is Aidan Thompson," he replied, "And yours is?"

Bonnie placed her hand on his knee. "Bonnie," she said, "That's all that you need to know for right now." She gave him a wink for good measure.

Aidan raised an eyebrow at her response. "No last name?" He asked, more curiosity than suspicion in his tone.

Bonnie shrugged. "You want the last name then you'll have to earn it by keeping my interest," she raised her hand from his knee to his thigh, "Do you think that you can do that?" He may have been a werewolf but he was still a part of the supernatural community, a community to which her last name was well known. There was a chance that if she told him her last name then he would know that she wasn't just a wolf but a witch and who knew how he would react to that.

Aidan leaned forward, so close to her that his lips brushed her ear when he next spoke. "I think that I can mange that," he whispered.

Bonnie giggled, in spite of her disinterest in him. She didn't really know what had gotten into her. Sure she had flirted before but this was different. She had never been okay with being this close with someone that she wasn't really interested in. She wasn't a beast by any means but it was a rare thing that someone showed interest in her and she was lacking in the experience area. Yet and still she was able to shamelessly throw herself at someone she didn't even want for the sake of gaining information. Not for the first time, her behavior since the wolf attack was giving her pause.

"We have an audience," Aidan said sounding agitated and pulling back from her a little, "Your not boyfriend is watching."

Bonnie once again searched the room for Klaus. It took her a moment to find him as she had momentarily forgotten whose body he was inhabiting. As she found him she was more than a little taken aback by his expression. She had never seen that expression on Tyler's face before and it reminded her that Klaus was under the surface and that even though he no longer inhabited his own body, Klaus was still lethal. She wasn't sure why he was looking so angry, they needed a wolf to give them information and as he wasn't doing the job she was getting them one. She wouldn't have bothered had he been paying an ounce of attention to the female wolf that he was supposed to be seducing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Klaus and then turned back to Aidan. "How about we take this somewhere more private," she suggested, "Unless of course you like an audience."

Aidan wasted no time at all as he stood and inclined his head toward the exit. "After you," he said.

Bonnie stood as well and Aidan led her through the sea of people and werewolves, his hand on the small of her back. She saw Klaus move to follow out of the corner of her eye. She moved more quickly, not sure of what Klaus was planning on doing and not wanting him to ruin their plan.

Bonnie sighed in relief as they made it outside. The night air was welcome and away from the many bodies and scents she felt like she could breathe again.

"My car is over this way," Aidan said pointing across the parking lot. He began to move in the direction where he had pointed but Bonnie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Just as Klaus left the bar and began to make his way toward them, Bonnie backed Aidan up against the brick wall on the outside of the bar. She took his face in her hands and pulled him down toward her until their lips met. She concentrated her powers as she kissed him, surprised that she could keep herself detached from such an intimate act.

Bonnie yelped as she was pulled roughly away from Aidan and into Klaus', or rather Tyler's side. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted menacingly.

"Getting us a wolf," Bonnie said watching triumphantly as Aidan's eyes glazed over before they closed and he slunk back against the brick wall and sunk to the ground. She frowned when she was reminded of when she had used the same trick to protect Jeremy the night of the sacrifice. But she didn't want to think about Jeremy at the moment, or really ever again. She turned to face Klaus' accusing gaze. "What is your problem?" She asked, "First you don't even bother trying to seduce the wolf we were targeted and then you get mad at me for doing what you couldn't?"

His face contorted in rage a moment before he caught himself. She was right of course. Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her he had ruined their plan to kidnap the she-wolf and then he had gotten so worked up about her getting up close and personal with the other wolf, he hadn't even realized that she was simply doing it for their benefit. Still, the very thought of that wolf being close to her, touching her, kissing her. New rage began to form, rage that it had happened and rage that he cared. "Get in the car," he ordered, "I'll grab your catch."

Bonnie moved to do as he said but stopped and turned back to him. "As soon as we figure out what's wrong with me I'm done," she said, "You're going to have to find yourself a new witch."

"I will," Klaus agreed even as his mind told him different, "But I want my body back first."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Then you and your sister get the hell out of my town and I never want to see you again." He had fucked up her life from the moment he had entered it. Bonnie was tired of it all. She had died and come back. She had lost her boyfriend to a ghost. She had lost her friends to the supernatural. She had lost her humanity to her powers. She had been forced to say goodbye to her Grams not once but twice now. Her mother was a vampire. She was a fucking werewolf. Even if she couldn't blame everything that had gone wrong with her life on Klaus she could blame him for majority of it and she didn't owe him or anyone else anything. If anything they all owed her a normal life. She had saved the whole race of vampires and she had still hadn't even managed to get a sincere thank you. But it didn't matter, once she found out why she was able to change into a wolf she would tell everyone to go fuck themselves and leave Mystic Falls to go to hell in a hand basket without her there to protect everyone, but first she would make sure that Klaus was gone before she was so that no one had a reason to come and find her.

Klaus watched as Bonnie stormed toward the car. She may have thought that that she could declare that she was done and it could all be over just like that. But that wasn't how life worked and the more that Klaus thought about leaving the more that he wanted to stay. Whatever this was it was bigger than Bonnie's transformation, much bigger.

He turned and glared down at the unconscious form of the wolf that had dared to touch Bonnie. He had better pray that he could help them or Klaus would have to kill him. Klaus grabbed his arm and unceremoniously began to drag him across the parking lot, even though he was more than strong enough to carry the asshole properly. _Hell_, Klaus thought as he began to grit his teeth, _he just might have to die regardless of whether he can help us or not. _As he dragged him he slammed the idiots head against the brick wall for good measure.

_**End Notes: So how are we liking this one so far. Tell me if you want this continued. There is a lot of places I want to go with this but I am not sure how long I want to leave Klaus in Tyler's body. **_


	2. Part Two: Affinity

**Title: **Unleashed

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** We all know what happens when a werewolf bite's a vampire, but what happens when one bites a witch. One full moon, one pack, one bite….will change everything. Klonnie/Tonnie.

**Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Caroline, Elena/Damon, Abby/Elijah, Meredith/Kol, Jeremy/Meredith, etc.

_**Author's Note: Okay so first I will address some questions people had about last chapter. Um so in regards to this fic, while the Salvatore and co. don't want Klaus dead because of the whole the end of the vampire race thing, there are people out there, witches in particular who want him dead so that they can end the vampire race because who really gives two fucks about vampires but vampires? Anyway these people might appear later in the fic and I hope this chapter explains a little. Also the Kylonnie as in Kyler/Bonnie isn't the triangle, there actually is no triangle. This is a threesome fic because like I said there are those who were interested in one after reading Transference so if the creeps anyone out then I am sorry. Sidenote and self-pimping: Okay so the sweet Lilly-Angel88 pointed out of me that some of you don't have tumblr and/or don't keep track of the crossover section in terms of TVD so I will say that I do have a new fic up and it's a OUAT/TVD crossover with Bonnie and the Evil Queen Regina as her mother, just in case anyone was unaware. So check it out and give feedback if you want. Now back to regularly scheduled programming: I am amazed with the response to this fic and you all give me life! No editing here to speak of so sorry for any mistakes! Love you guys! Enjoy! ^_^**_

**Part Two: Affinity **

Stefan Salvatore sat on the steps of Bonnie Bennett's porch, his ears perking at the sound of every car that passed. He sighed as he shifted, his body language clearly showing his agitation. He still couldn't believe Bonnie had refused to make Elena's ring. Admittedly, sending Damon to make the request had been stupid but Stefan hadn't wanted to leave Elena's side, and considering Elena's growing attachment to Damon, he had wanted to keep his brother away from her in any way that he could.

Stefan's thoughts stopped as finally Bonnie's care pulled into her driveway. He frowned when he realized that Tyler Lockwood was behind the wheel. He had never seen the two of them talk, let alone hang out. When Damon had told him the story of Tyler going all alpha over Bonnie and then snapping his neck, Stefan hadn't believed him, however , he was beginning to question his own disbelief.

Stefan was sure that both Tyler and Bonnie knew he was there but neither acknowledged him. As Tyler parked, turned off the car, and took the keys out of the ignition, Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt but remained seated in the passages seat, arms crossed over her chest, eyes boring into Stefan's. Stefan watched as Tyler got out of the car and then walked around it, he frowned as Tyler opened the door for Bonnie reaching his hand out to assist as Bonnie got up from her seat. Tyler helped Bonnie out of her car shutting the door behind her.

Stefan's eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight that Bonnie made, something was off, he couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps it was her clothes, or her demeanor, but as she gave him a scathing look that unnerved him Stefan sensed that it was something much deeper.

"Elena's going to burn up in the sun and suddenly everyone knows where I live?" Bonnie asked, "Funny there weren't this many people knocking on my door to apologize for killing my mother. You could've I don't know sent me a card, baked me a lasagna….but I couldn't even get a look of remorse." She shook her head in dark amusement as she walked around Tyler.

Stefan frowned. "Is that what this is about?" Stefan asked, "Look, Bonnie, I know you're upset but it was either you or Abby so I'm sorry but I won't apologize for that." Stefan stopped as Bonnie's hands clenched into fist. "Elena needs you," he said trying a different tactic.

Stefan was surprised when Tyler rolled his eyes. "Is that all you idiots know how to say," he muttered, giving Stefan paused. What the fuck was going on?

"Shut up and get your toy out of the trunk," Bonnie said to Tyler, her tone impassive. Stefan's brows furrowed in confusion. "I will tell you the same thing I told your brother. Find another witch. You're friends with my Grams right, you two have a history? All those speeches and sit ins." Bonnie stopped and frowned. "Oh wait," she said, "She's dead."

"Bonnie," Stefan sighed.

"You know the more I think about it you being involved in the anyone's civil rights it makes me want to laugh," Bonnie said as she began to walk forward, "I mean a murderer advocating human rights is hilarious enough. Then to pile on the fact that you basically turned me into a tool, a slave, whose family is disposable, whose pain is irrelevant, and who must stay in her place. You're not just a hypocrite Stefan, you're a joke." Stefan stood silent as her words sunk in. "But I can't really blame you because you treated my exactly how I let you treat me," Bonnie sighed, "But I'm done." Stefan stood and she began to ascend the steps. "If you feel any better Stefan you were always my favorite master. You at least pretended to have some amount of respect for me, you even asked nicely sometimes. Then again, you've always been so good at hiding your true nature."

Stefan looked down at her as she stood on the step below him and it was like he was looking at a completely different person.

Her anger and disappointment at Stefan was at the forefront of her mind and she didn't even stop to think about what her actions might imply. "None of us has never really known who you are," Bonnie said smiling sweetly, "You're like a wolf in sheep's clothing."

For some reason Tyler seemed to find Bonnie's statement amusing. His laughter rang out into the night and it sounded foreign yet familiar. "Oh puppy," he said approvingly, "I do love this side of you."

Bonnie smirked and continued her way up the stairs. As she reached the stair just about where Stefan stood he grabbed her arm. Stefan heard Tyler growl but he ignored it. "Bonnie, please," he said not bothering to hide his desperation, "If you want to blame me that's fine. I'll gladly take the blame but don't take this out on Elena."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and it was clear to Stefan that his words didn't have any effect on her. "Elena is the first person that deserves my anger," she said, "You and me, Stefan, we're not friends. We didn't grow up together. I didn't die for you. Elena on the other hand…as far as I am concerned she's more guilty than you or Damon. Now I suggest you let go of me. I don't want to deal with any of you. I want to be left alone."

Stefan let go of her arm. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment. He had thought that she was a bigger person than this. "Fine," he said, "I'll go. But before I do I'll have to ask. With all this talk about what it means to be a good friend I wonder, does Caroline know about you and Tyler?"

Why the fuck did the Salvatore brothers have to insist on pissing her off? Bonnie let out a long suffering sigh. The idiot should have left when he had the chance. She was barely keeping her anger under control as it was. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Bonnie said.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw Bonnie's eyes flash yellow. Before Stefan realized what was happening Bonnie wrapped her hands around his neck and twisted, hard. There was a loud defining crack as Stefan's neck stepped and then Bonnie watched as his body tumbled down the remaining porch stairs. She rolled her eyes as Klaus began laughing anew as he pulled Aidan's unconscious body out of her trunk.

"Two for two," Klaus said grinning, as he slammed Bonnie's trunk shut. He dragged Aidan across the ground a smirk on his face and he passed Stefan's body. "That was truly a thing of beauty, sweetheart," he said, "I applaud you, really I do."

Bonnie tried not to smile, because really she should be appalled at herself. But she wasn't, Stefan deserved worse. She walked across the porch and unlocked the door. "Stop dragging, Aidan on the ground," Bonnie ordered.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me again," Klaus frowned, "I thought we were making such progress." He still couldn't believe that she had just snapped Stefan's neck. He added enhanced strength to the mental list he was creating of Bonnie's new abilities. She truly was a fascinating specimen.

"His face is getting all scratched up which means you're getting blood all over my porch," Bonnie sighed, "So unless you want me to send you back out here with a scrub brush and bucket of soapy water then I suggest you stop being a lazy asshole and pick the poor bastard up."

"You're worried about getting blood on your porch?" Klaus asked. He had thought she had some sort of sympathy for their little hostage. He was rather happy to find that he was wrong.

"What else would I be worried about?" Bonnie asked looking truly perplexed.

Klaus grinned. He was definitely going to have to convince her to let him remain in town. Now that the witch was actually breaking a few rules, he found that he didn't want to give up the partnership just yet. At least that's what he told himself his newfound interest was about. "What should we do with Stefan?" With a body at the bottom of the steps and blood smeared on the porch Klaus doubted her neighbors wouldn't ask questions were they to see. But it was late, and it was dark so perhaps they were say.

"Leave him," Bonnie said, "If he's still there in an hour then I will set him on fire, that should wake him up and if it doesn't…oh well."

"And the blood?" Klaus asked.

"I doubt we'll have to worry about that," Bonnie said sarcastically, "Stefan has been dry for a while now. When he comes to he'll probably lick it off the porch."

Klaus was finding that this new Bonnie had a knack for amusing him. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked the fact or found it to be demeaning. Still he couldn't help but admire, no that was the wrong word he didn't admire anyone but himself, he couldn't help but agree with the way that she was handling the situation. It only seemed right to voice his approval. "Oh puppy," he said, "You really do make me so proud."

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett sat on her couch painting her nails with black nail polish Klaus had laced with Wolfsbane. While Aidan was still unconscious she and Klaus had decided to test some of the limitations of her abilities. They had discovered that Wolfsbane had no effect on her and she could not just take the form of human or wolf but also something in between the two. They had discovered the latter by accident when Klaus had provoked her purposely into attacking him. Instead of changing forms completely Bonnie's face had contorted her eyes turning yellow, her nose elongating , and her teeth elongating as well. However, when she had bitten him Klaus had remained unharmed. When she had tested a bite on Aidan's unconscious form his pale skin had discolored and swelled, only healing when Bonnie had used her powers to do so. Neither of them could begin to understand it.

The only person who was more fascinated by her changes than she was was Klaus. He seemed to take in every change with a odd sort of enthrallment and his curiosity never seemed to ebb, it only increased. But Bonnie had gotten tired of experimenting with no information and Klaus had gotten tired of trying to provoke her and so they decided to wait it out, until Aidan awoke.

Klaus sat down on the couch next to Bonnie, her legs thrown over his, or rather Tyler's lap as she continued to paint her nails. She rolled her eyes as he glared at Aidan's unconscious form, chained to a chair in front of them in place of her relocated coffee table. As she finished her nails she began to blow on one hand and held the other out to Klaus. "Blow," she ordered. Klaus raised a suggestive eyebrow at her and Bonnie sighed. Really this whole flirting thing was going to have to stop. "You know what I mean," she hissed.

Klaus chuckled lowly but he nodded. Wrapping a hand around Bonnie's wrist, he pulled her hand close to his mouth and blew across her nails. Their eyes met and something passed between them before a clearing of the throat caused them to break apart.

Bonnie and Klaus both looked over in Aidan's direction as Klaus dropped Bonnie's hand. Aidan was looking at them both with disgust and Bonnie felt a small bit of sympathy for him. He was innocent and were she not becoming a different person she would not have been able do what she was doing to him.

"Oh puppy," Klaus said almost happily, Tyler's lips forming a grin, "It looks like your little chew toy is awake." Bonnie winced as she thought about the experimental bite she had given Aidan while he was unconscious. Sighing Bonnie ignored her guilt in favor of blowing her nails. "Aidan is it?" Klaus said turning his attention to the imprisoned male. His response was a growl. "You remember _my_ puppy, right?" He asked his head gesturing toward Bonnie. "Of course you do," Klaus said his arms resting on Bonnie's legs, "Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm-"

"Not her boyfriend," Aidan supplied when he finally spoke. He shot a pissed look at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled sadly him and he sighed. He always got screwed over by a pretty face. First Jules and now Bonnie, if that was even her real name.

"I didn't lie to you Aidan," Bonnie said softly, "He isn't. He's more like a wild dog that I fed once and now he just won't go away." Klaus glared at her and Aidan gave a humorless laugh.

"Why am I here?" Aidan asked clearly not amused by their antics and not wanting to apart of their games. "If this is some little sick game for the two of you to get your rocks off then I suggest you kill me now," he continued when he received no response. Not that he was against threesomes, but Bonnie's 'not boyfriend' or stray dog or whatever she wanted to call him seemed like an asshole and was likely into bondage and torture, so Aidan decided that he would definitely take a pass.

Bonnie may have been changing rather quickly but she didn't want to hurt him if she didn't have to. She would have liked to say that she didn't want to hurt him at all but the idea of torturing someone wasn't as unpleasant as it had once been to her, though she would much rather be inflicting pain on someone who actually deserved it. "I need to ask you some questions," Bonnie said keeping her tone as unthreatening as possible.

Aidan raised a brow at her. Questions? That was what this was about. He was going to have to stop going to The Bullet, that place just had to be cursed or something. "And if I don't cooperate?" He asked.

Klaus glared. "Well," he said, "My puppy here is special. She has a rather wide variety of…talents. She is one of a kind you might say. Her nails just so happen to be covered in Wolfsbane and it just so happens that she can turn them into claws on a whim." He looked to Bonnie and nodded for her to demonstrate. Aidan watched as Bonnie's nails extended until they grew into weapons, their points sharp and lethal. "Should she choose to use them they could do a lot of damage," Klaus said, "And while puppy here is a virgin when it comes to torture she's just dying to pop her cherry. So I suggest for your sake chew toy that you do cooperate."

Aidan shook his head. Even now he still thought she was hot. He really needed to look at his life, this was getting to me ridiculous. "Fine," Aidan sighed, "But after I answer your questions then you let me live and you let me go."

"Deal," Bonnie said before Klaus could object. Even after she acquiesced Klaus looked ready to object and but Bonnie stopped him with a shake of her head.

"So what do you want to know?" Aidan asked, "Though I'll warn you if this is about my pack then my cooperation is going to fly out the window."

Klaus rolled his eyes, or rather Tyler's eyes. For someone who was being held captive Aidan was being rather mouthy. Klaus was just itching to teach him a lesson. He would have if he wasn't curious to know what was going on with his witch, if he didn't owe her, and if he wasn't still feeling that odd attachment that was apparently keeping him from doing anything that he thought might upset her now along with everything else. Still that didn't mean he couldn't kill the idiot after she went to bed, it wasn't like she would ever find out.

"Don't worry," Bonnie said regaining both Aidan and Klaus' attention, "Your pack is safe. This is about something else. It's about me."

Klaus listened as Bonnie told Aidan their story. She cleverly omitted the reason that they were seeking the pack out, careful to tell him that they had just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She told Aidan of the attack and the aftermath. She revealed herself as a witch and also him as a hybrid, though she left out the bit about him being the Original hybrid trapped in another hybrid's body. He knew that she was only giving him as much information as she was because what they were may somehow factor into what had happened to her.

"Can you tell me what's happening to me?" Bonnie asked once she was done.

Aidan's eyes had softened as he heard her story. He was a bigger idiot than Klaus had thought. He was acting as if he was having a conversation with an old friend that had just so happened to chain him to a chair and threaten his life. "Bonnie," he said calmly, "You didn't have to go through all of this I would've answered your questions had you just asked." Bonnie frowned sadly and Klaus cleared his throat. Sighing at his own stupidity Aidan once again spoke. "The reason that you turned into a wolf after you were bitten is because that's what happens to your kind when you're bitten by a werewolf. That's where that legend of the bite being the cause of the transformation comes from."

Bonnie blinked at him. "I don't understand," Bonnie said, "My kind?"

"I think that he is referring to witches, pup," Klaus clarified. Bonnie frowned as Aidan nodded his head in agreement.

"We were never meant to cause you harm," Aidan said, "Witches, I mean. Our species are highly compatible with one another. We're of nature and you serve nature. It doesn't always occur but once bitten sometimes a witch's magic embraces what we are and it allows you to take on our characteristics. It's usually the more powerful among you. Witches with untapped power, power that exceeds their body's capabilities could go their whole lives without even touching the surface of it. The wolf makes you stronger and it frees you from the rules that other witches have to follow in terms of their powers, it makes your abilities virtually limitless. Witches that want that power, that freedom, those are the ones that embrace the wolf."

Bonnie nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense," she said. Her powers had always been too much for her. She had always used them for the benefits of others and she hadn't even come close to tapping into what she was capable of and what she could do. Sometimes she even thought that she would never know. She was limited by the will of others, limited by the rules of the witches on the other side. She was a servant in every sense of the word, a martyr, a sacrificial lamb. If her power, her body, or her mind, had seen an out, a chance a freedom, of course it would take it, even if it meant as a wolf.

"What exactly do you mean by taking on the characteristics of a wolf?" Klaus asked. It was clear that he was intrigued. He had always known that Bonnie was more powerful that even she knew. He wondered what the Salvatore would say if they knew just what they had taken for granted and let slip through their fingers. Not that he had any hopes of taking advantage of it himself, his puppy was much smarter than that, and now she had her freedom. Still he relished in the thought of watching everyone realize that they had a practically limitless source of magic and power in front of them that they would never have access to. Because he was more than sure that Bonnie would never let anyone use her again, if her powers were willing to embrace another species to gain freedom from the people that bound her then he doubted that they would give it up too easily.

"The shape shifting for one," Aidan said ignoring Klaus and speaking only to Bonnie, "I'm assuming from the nail thing that you've learned that you can shift at will and you can take forms in between both species." Bonnie nodded. Aidan continued at her nod. "I've only ever met one other witch that can shift," he said, "She was more animalistic on the full moon but it didn't affect her other than that. Her aging had stopped completely. I'm not sure if it was a direct result of the change or because of a spell that she wasn't able to perform until after. As I said before you have more freedom with your magic after."

Bonnie seemed to be taking it all in. "Is there anything else?" she asked quietly. The freedom and power she could deal with. Even the shape shifting. She didn't know how she felt about not aging as of yet, she kind of hoped that she wouldn't have find out.

"There is also of course the urge to mate," Aidan said his tone a little too suggestive for Klaus' liking.

"Mate?" Bonnie asked with a frown. She glanced over at Klaus but his expression was unreadable as he gazed at Aidan, his fists clinched as if he were restraining himself.

Aidan turned his attention to Klaus. "Of course," he said, "Your not boyfriend was a wolf before becoming a hybrid so he must know what I'm talking about. I mean isn't that the reason that he gave you his blood during your transformation and why he's acting the part of dominating alpha male at the moment?"

"I simply gave her my blood to heal the bite," Klaus said with a frown, "Or would you have had me allow her to bleed to death."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Obviously you know nothing about wolves," he said, "The bite would've healed on its own as a part of the transformation. As I said before we're not meant to hurt witches, had Bonnie not embraced the wolf the bit still would have healed and left her unharmed, but since she did it took longer for it to do so." Both Klaus and Bonnie stared at him blankly and Aidan sighed. "Wolves aren't like vampires," he said, "When we exchange blood, if we exchange blood it's an intimate gesture. The goal is always the formation of some sort of bond. Since you gave Bonnie your blood during her transformation, while her body was going through the change its very likely that she took some of your characteristics onto herself and in all likely hood your wolf took the gesture as you staking some sort of claim to her."

Bonnie pulled her legs from Klaus', or rather Tyler's lap, and scooted away from him. "What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying that by giving you his blood he bound you to him," Aidan said eyeing Klaus with clear discuss, "In what way I don't know. I mean its complicated. There are all kinds of bonds that can be formed with blood and then when you factor in your magic….well who knows what the fuck you guys did."

Klaus grimaced, the look rather unflattering on Tyler's face. Well if Bonnie had taken on some of his characteristics that would explain her rather violent behavior. But there was another issue, one they hadn't addressed yet that gave Klaus pause. "And hypothetically speaking," he said, "It I gave her someone else's blood during her transformation as well. Let's say the blood of another male hybrid."

It was clear to Aidan that this creep Bonnie had gotten herself bound to was an idiot who knew nothing about his kind. He didn't even bother asking the dumb ass why the hell he would give her someone else's blood if his blood hadn't had the effect that he had hoped for, or why he had another hybrid's blood on hand in the first damn place. _God this guy's a fucking weirdo_, he thought. "Then I guess you had better get used to sharing because you fucked up and bound her to both of you," he said, "Can I go now?" It wasn't until Aidan saw Bonnie's face crumble that he regretted his words. Why did he have to be such a sucker for a pretty face?

**:::**

Bonnie had somehow managed to talk Klaus out of killing Aidan and burying him in the back yard. They had let him go and to Bonnie had been trying to digest what she had been told ever since. Being a wolf she could handle. Not being policed by other witches about what she could in couldn't do with her powers she could handle. Freedom she could handle. Even the fact that she was somehow tied to Tyler Lockwood and would likely continue being an asshole to everyone because she had taken on some of his characteristics she could handle. What she could not handle was the fact that she was going to begin to behave like Klaus. In fact in many ways she could already acting like Klaus and that scared the shit out of her. She had helped Klaus kidnapped somehow and snapped Stefan's neck and it had barely been twenty for hours. What the hell was she going to do next?

Now that she had these new abilities, there was virtually no limits to what she could do with her powers, and she was for all intents and purposes turning into some combination of herself, Klaus, and Tyler that could not end well or without bloodshed, Bonnie couldn't even begin to fathom what she would ultimately become.

"I'm turning into a monster," Bonnie said looking down at her hands. She was sitting at her kitchen table, staring at the dinner she had made for herself instead of eating.

She regretted the day that she had even agreed to help Klaus. Somehow word got around that killing him meant the end of the vampire race and many, mostly witches, considered that to be a fantastic idea. He was attracting attention to their town, but not only that he had become a target, and not just for Alaric. At the time Bonnie had been more worried about her mother's death and Caroline's and Elena's, than what it would mean once she had made the decision to do what she had done. When she had told everyone that she had convinced everyone that she had somehow killed Klaus without taking everyone with him, some didn't believe her, and had stuck around to be sure that he was really dead. But most of them were gone, still Bonnie had yet to even tell her friends the truth, even they thought that she had figured out another way.

When she finally got him back into his own body, she would simply hope that Tyler wouldn't remember and tell everyone else that she had been tricked into bringing him back. And since "killing" him hadn't ended the vampire race the first time around, when he came back, the witches that had wanted him dead for that very reason before would have no reason to target him. Still Bonnie suspected some of them would want to kill him anyway, so the best thing for him to do would be to lay low and run. Though, as long as he was away from her Bonnie didn't really care what he did.

"No you're not puppy," Klaus said as he sat down in the chair next to her, "That's my role remember. You might be taking on some of my characteristics not all."

Bonnie refused to look at him, she would likely let her guard down once she looked at what was Tyler's face, it was bad enough she had to hear his voice and know that it was really Klaus that was speaking. "I thought I told you to leave," she said picking at the food on her plate.

"You made a request for my absence, yes," Klaus nodded, "I just decided not to grant it." Bonnie did look at him then, her eyes lethal. She gripped her fork tightly and he wondered faintly if she was going to shove it into his chest. "I don't see why you're so upset," he said, "You are becoming the perfect specimen. You'll have your powers, the strength and agility of a werewolf, and of course since my blood is in your system you'll have my brains. You're welcome by the way."

"What brains?" Bonnie asked, being completely serious. Klaus blinked at her and she sighed before she went back to glowering at her plate. "Besides," she said, "The only think I seem to have gotten from you is your predisposition for violent temper tantrums."

"I do not throw tantrums," Klaus said calm, "That is Damon's job." In truth Klaus was completely at peace with the situation. As he looked at Bonnie he saw the thing he had been searching for, for the entirety of his existence. Not in a romantic sense, though he wouldn't mind taking her to bed, Klaus was thinking in different terms altogether.

His siblings had feared him and could never understand what he was. Stefan was no longer the friend or the brother he had once been to him, and even then he had always felt that Stefan was beneath him. His hybrids, while hybrids, were mostly nameless and faceless beings who were at his disposal. They didn't alleviate the loneliness that he was constantly running from, there was no camaraderie to be found. Then there was Bonnie.

Klaus had never liked the witch, and in spite of his draw toward her now, he still didn't like the witch. But he did rather grudgingly respect her, and her power. Now she, like him, was a hybrid. While she wasn't the first of her kind, she was a rare breed, and was likely the closest thing he would find to his equal. She was already used and neglected by her friends and there was no doubt to Klaus that once they discovered her condition she would either be feared and misunderstood or they would try to figure out a way to use her new gifts to their advantage; or take a page from his family's book an opt to do both at their convince. Now to find out that he and Bonnie were not only blood bound, but she would be adopting parts of his personality as well, another thing to make her more like him. All and all Bonnie would make the perfect comrade. Overnight she had become his affinity.

"I was thinking about the things that you said to the Salvatore," Klaus said, watching Bonnie closely, "All that anger and hatred bubbling of to the surface. Spewing forth all that venom. I'm wondering, considering everything I've done to you, when I will be on the receiving in of it."

"You won't," Bonnie said quickly, "I've done things for them. Enough to earn if not loyalty then at least a little respect. I was stupid, I expected something of both of them, something more, especially Stefan. That's why I was so angry at them. Next time I see Elena or even Caroline it'll likely be the same. You're different. You don't owe me anything. I don't owe you anything. I expect nothing but the worse from you and you always live up to my expectations."

"You should start expecting something from me," Klaus said, "We're the same now. You and I. When your friends find out what you are and they start to fear you and they will start to fear you….I'll protect you."

Bonnie froze. How long had she wanted to hear those words? But they were wrong, even in Tyler's voice they were wrong because they were coming from Klaus. "Why?" Bonnie asked, "Because I have your blood in my veins now?"

He shook his head. "Because that's what one does when one has a puppy, take care of it," he said, "Perhaps I should buy you some tags."

Bonnie stood so abruptly that the chair she was sitting on skidded across the floor. "I can take care of myself," she said, "Everyone who wanted you dead has thought you were for months. You're not a target anymore. I meant what I said. When you get your body back I want you gone."

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked. She raised a brow at him. "You were the only one that knew my secrets and now I am the only one that knows yours. Neither of us really knows what it means to be wolf, we could find out together."

"I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work," Bonnie sighed, "You can't manipulate me, not anymore. I can read you clearly now. I'm gaining some of your traits, remember?"

"More of a reason for us to stay close," Klaus said. He reached out to her and Bonnie took a step back. He had hoped that being in Tyler's body would make this easier.

"I can figure this out on my own," she said, "Unlike you I can handle being alone."

"Can you?" Klaus pressed, "Can you really? Why else would you do what you do without thanks unless you were acting out of fear that one day your friends will leave you completely? If the people you cared about really cared about you then you wouldn't have to try so hard to please them, to seek their approval."

He watched as Bonnie's face contorted, her eyes consumed in yellow and her claws beginning to descend. He wasn't sure if it was his temper or Tyler's temper that was responsible for her actions. Both of them were volatile at the best of times. Bonnie scratched at his face but nothing happened. She tried again and again, her anger increasing when he remained unmarked.

Finally Klaus grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "You can't hurt us puppy," he said gently, though it was clear that he was mocking her, "You're apart of us now."

Bonnie tugged her wrists out of his grasp. She blinked in his directing and he found himself flying across the room and into the opposite wall. "Get out," was all she said before she disappeared.

:::

Klaus had been kicked out of Bonnie's house a long time ago. But that hadn't stopped him from sneaking back in once she had fallen sleep. This type of action was beneath him but he couldn't seem to stay away from her. She was going to put him back into his body soon, he could tell. This didn't upset him in the least anymore as he had decided that he would be staying whether he was in his body or not. As he was sure that she would be spending majority of her time attempting to get rid of him, he was planning on using the fact to his advantage.

He sat down next to her sleeping form in the bed, so close they were almost touching. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, listened to the beating of her heart, felt her breath ghosting over his skin any time she breathed in and out. That wolf, whatever his name had been, her chew toy, had simply confirmed what he had known from the moment she had woken after her first transformation, she was his. Well she was his…and she was Tyler's.

Klaus frowned as he thought about what would happen when Tyler returned to his body. Even if the boy remembered, would it be Bonnie that he wanted. He had agreed to let Klaus use his body for Caroline's sake, after all. But Klaus had been interested in the girl at one point had he not. Interested, yes, but he had not been in love with her. But had Tyler? And if he had would it matter?

Klaus looked down at Bonnie once more. There was a draw about her, a animal pull that hadn't been there before. Even though both the Salvatore had been confused and angry, even they had been enticed by her. And Klaus could admit to himself that he was being taken in as well, rather quickly, because of this bond whatever it was, growing and thriving like a living creature inside of him. No, Tyler, would not be able to resist, not for long at any rate. But could he share her?

Bonnie shifted slightly in her sleep. Klaus leaned forward watching closely for any signs that she might wake. If she opened her eyes and saw him she would likely kill him but it was too late for him to hide his presence. Her eyes, however, remained closed.

Klaus sighed in relief, but froze when her hand reached out and touched his chest. She gripped his shirt tugging gently, her movements sure even in sleep, as if she could sense him and perhaps she could. He allowed himself to be pulled forward even without knowing her intentions. He smiled slightly when he felt her lips touch his, or rather Tyler's, at least she didn't deny them in her sleep.

As she kissed him, mouth open, tongue searching, hungry, he began to feel almost drunk with the sensation. She pulled back just as quickly a smile now gracing her lips as she slept. She mumbled his name, then Tyler's, and then something was said with complete clarity, "Mine." And so he had his answer, he would indeed be sharing. Klaus touched his lips that still tingled, he didn't like it, he didn't like any of it, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting to give her what she wanted, even if she was aware that she wanted it yet.

**:::**

"You're going back in your body today," Bonnie said over a mouth full of bacon, as she consumed the breakfast that Klaus had made for her, "I'll just tell the other's you possessed Tyler so I didn't have choice but to bring you back. It'll explain why you've been seen with me."

Klaus just smiled at her, a smile she had never seen on Tyler's face before. "Whatever you want, puppy," he said almost indulgently.

Bonnie frowned. "Stop calling me that," she said. After dreaming of kissing him and waking up to him cooking breakfast in her kitchen Bonnie was at her wits in. She wanted this whole thing to be some sort of bad dream. She just needed him gone. "And why are you cooking with your shirt off?" Bonnie asked, "Even if I'm not opposed to the view it's not as if it's your body I'm appreciating so I'm not understanding what you're getting out of this."

Klaus wondered if she realized how her words sounded. "I've decided that I am willing to share you with him," he said by way of explanation, "It is an inevitability that I have come to accept as you are bound to us both. So I take no issue with you showing an appreciation for his body. I do, however, draw the line at Tyler, meaning you should try to keep your eyes from wandering."

Bonnie blinked at him. She shook her head before she continued to eat. "You've obviously been drinking," she said more to herself than to him. She wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction of responding to the thought of him sharing her with Tyler.

"I got you a present," Klaus said sweetly ignoring her accusation. He took the small blue box from the kitchen counter and tossed it down next to Bonnie's plate on the table before he turned and put the eggs he had been using back in the refrigerator.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the box as if she expected it to explode.

He rolled his eyes as she looked up at him. "If you want to know then I suggest you open it," he said. He watched intently as she picked up the small box and lifted the lid.

Bonnie frowned as she looked at what was inside. "Seriously?" She asked , channeling her inner Caroline for a moment. She lifted the silver chain from the box, looking at the dog tags hanging from it in complete disbelief. "What the hell, Klaus?"

"I had them done this morning," Klaus said almost sounding proud of himself, "Read them."

Bonnie read the first tag. It had her name and her address and at the bottom read, "Answers to Puppy." Bonnie tried to keep her temper at bay as she moved on to the next tag. "If found," she read aloud, "Please return to Niklaus Mikaelson or Tyler Lockwood." She threw the tags down onto the table. "Are you serious?" She spat, "I'm not wearing those."

"How else is everyone supposed to know who you belong to?" Klaus asked. His tone made it sound as if she were being completely unreasonable.

Bonnie tugged at her now wild hair. He had to be the most infuriating person she had ever met. The worst part of it all was a part of her felt happy that he had wanted to stake claim on her for not just him but Tyler as well. "I'll tell you what," Bonnie said keeping her disturbing thoughts to herself, "I'll wear tags when you two wear tags. Besides you can't go around staking claim to me for other people and anyway when you're out of his body Tyler will likely go running off to Caroline so you're being an idiot, as usual."

"Caroline won't be an issue," Klaus said dismissively, before moving on to the next issue at hand, "Now about my tags. I think it would be more fun if you gave me a nickname."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. Who cared about the vampire race, she was going to kill him. "How about sociopathic jackass?" She suggested.

Klaus looked as if he were actually considering it. "That's a bit long winded," he said, shaking his head, "What did you call me when you were speaking to chew toy?"

"His name was Aidan," Bonnie corrected. It was times like these that she didn't have trouble telling him and Tyler apart.

"That's right," he said, ignoring her completely, "Stray. That was it. I like it." Bonnie made a strangled noise and stood up from the table. "You'll have to pick out one for Tyler or he might get jealous. No matter, we can ask his opinion once he has his body back." He watched as Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen, she always made it so much fun to rile her up. "Puppy," he called after her, "You forgot you tags, love."

Any amusement that he had once had died, when the chair that she had been sitting in suddenly came flying at his head. He ducked out of the way, but was hit by another chair coming from the opposite direction. "We'll see how you feel about it when one day you wonder off and get lost," he said. Suddenly all of the drawers in the kitchen began to rattle. As the drawer that held the knives popped open, he sighed. "Do you really have to be so dramatic," he managed to say before a butcher knife flew out of the drawer and stabbed him in the stomach.

:::

When Damon had told Caroline Forbes of Bonnie's refusal to make Elena's day walking ring she hadn't believed him. She had figured that it was Bonnie's distaste for Damon that prompted her refusal and that she would come around in a few days after she got the unpleasant encounter with Damon out of her system. But when she had heard about what Bonnie had done to Stefan, Caroline knew that something was very wrong.

As she stood outside of Bonnie's door she could feel the magic pulsing from inside. Frowning Caroline knocked on the door. She waited apprehensively not sure of what she would see once the door was open from the other side. When Bonnie opened the door Caroline's frown deepened at the sight of her. She was dressed the same as she always was but her hair was wild and she had a odd look in her eyes as they met Caroline's, it was lethal, it promised death. Bonnie shook her head and just as quickly the look was gone.

"Good," Bonnie said, "You're here. I don't have to call you." She moved aside to let Caroline enter. She had just been about to perform the spell that would give Tyler his body back. Caroline walked inside warily and given Bonnie's recent actions the werewitch didn't blame her for her trepidation. Even now a part of her wanted to tear Caroline's heart out with her bare hands. She knew that when Tyler had his body back that Caroline would take him away. But Tyler wasn't hers, even if Bonnie's mind was telling her differently.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked with false bravado. She watched as Bonnie shut the door behind her and locked it.

Bonnie spoon fed Caroline the story that she had come up with to explain the Klaus situation and her friend listened intently. It explained everything from Bonnie's behavior to the behavior of who Caroline thought was Tyler. She also covered up the part about her transformation. She wasn't ready for anyone else to know yet, and wasn't sure she ever would be.

"So," Caroline said, "Tyler will be fine once you put Klaus back into his body?"

Bonnie nodded. It made sense that Caroline had pretty much ignored everything that Bonnie had said that didn't pertain to Tyler. "I'm almost done preparing everything for the spell," she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Caroline asked. Bonnie shook her head. Caroline nodded as she looked around the room at all the candles that Bonnie had lit. "About what happened with Stefan and Damon," Caroline said carefully, noting the way that Bonnie tensed, "You were just trying to keep them away because of Klaus right?"

Bonnie supposed she could have lied. She could have let Caroline think that she had done yet another thing in an effort to keep everyone safe but in truth she didn't care anymore."No," she said, "I meant what I said, I don't regret what I did. They both deserved it. And _if_ I decided to make Elena's ring then I promise that it will be the very last thing I do for any of you." Bonnie spoke calmly and without malice, and yet there was absolutely no room to doubt her words.

Caroline stood tense not know what to say. She had never really thought that this day would come and yet she understood why it had. Still she couldn't help but wonder what had been Bonnie's breaking point. "Bonnie-" she began but stopped when Klaus entered the room carrying his body.

He looked in between Caroline and Bonnie as he laid his body on the ground carefully. "Am interrupting something?" He asked. Neither girl answered him. Sighing he nodded to Caroline. "Miss Forbes," he greeted.

"Klaus," Caroline said. She frowned as Bonnie's hands clenched into fist the candles that she had lit around the room flaring slightly brighter before they settled.

Klaus walked up behind Bonnie and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, now," he said, "None of that. I'm your stray remember even if I like to bark at other girls you're the one I'll always follow home."

Bonnie shrugged herself shoulders and stepped away from his touch. "Let's just get this over with," she said. She brushed away whatever passing jealousy that she had felt toward Caroline, she pushed to the side and forged ahead. This would all be over soon.

Caroline nodded, deciding to observe rather than ask questions for once in her life. She watched as Klaus assisted Bonnie with the spell. She couldn't help but feel relieved that she hadn't done anything with Klaus while he had inhabited Tyler's body. It was odd watching the two interact. They moved rather naturally around each other, seamlessly. As Klaus leaned forward and whispered something into Bonnie's ear, Caroline felt like an intruder even Klaus was the one who had invaded Tyler's body.

When it finally came time for Bonnie to perform the spell Caroline was again surprised. Bonnie went through the spell without incident. No nose bleeds. No complications. No strain to her body. No consequences. Something was different, something had changed. But Caroline kept her concerns to herself as Tyler's eyes snapped open at the same time Klaus' did.

"Nicely done, Bonnie," Klaus said as he sat up, "Shall we celebrate."

"I'll celebrate when you're dead," Bonnie said as she glared at him. It didn't seem possible but the pull toward him was even worse now that he was back in his own body. But there was also a distinct pull in another direction. Bonnie's eyes left Klaus and settled on Tyler as Caroline ran over to hug him. She barely resist the urge to attack the blonde. "All of you can leave now," Bonnie said as she stood.

Caroline unwrapped herself from around Tyler long enough to ask, "What about Elena's ring?"

Bonnie tensed. "I'll drop if off tomorrow morning and then I don't want to ever hear from any of oyu ever again," she said, calmly, "I'm done."

**:::**

Tyler Lockwood should have felt some measure of relief at being back in his own body. In part he was relieved. He had missed being in control. He had missed Caroline and Matt. Hell, he had even missed his mother. The problem with being back in his own body was the fact that Tyler could no longer blame his changing feelings for Bonnie Bennett on Klaus who despite his internal and external protest (many of which Tyler had born witness to) was becoming enamored with the witch as well.

If Tyler were being honest with himself then he could admit that he had always been attracted to Bonnie, but he had also always felt that she thought that the was beneath her. She had made it no secret that she thought that she was an asshole and anytime he would even make an attempt to speak to her she would give him this look that said rather clearly what she thought about him.

It wasn't until Bonnie had performed the spell that had allowed Klaus to inhabit his body that Tyler was fully able to grasp the extent to which Bonnie had cared about the people around her and the lengths to which she would go to protect them. Because in spite of how hurt and alone she felt, Tyler was certain that that was Bonnie's primary motivation and always would be because at the end of the day that was who Bonnie was and it was then that it occurred to him just how many people were willing to take advantage of the fact. That night his respect for her had grown tenfold.

It was easy to blame what followed on Klaus. After all after and before Caroline had rejected him, Klaus was the one that had taken to coming in and out of Bonnie's home as he pleased. It was Klaus that been so enticed by her power and entertained by their banter. Klaus that watched her when she didn't even know that he was looking. It wasn't Tyler's fault that Klaus had been using his body to pull those things off.

Later after Bonnie had transformed things had become more intense. Along with the initial intrigue and curiosity, came the jealousy, the need to protect, the pull toward her, and worse the need to own her. Even with the way that Bonnie was changing it just seemed to make her all the more appealing.

When the wolf that Bonnie had captured had revealed their connection to her and reason behind it, Tyler had been able to blame Klaus again. He had been the one that given Bonnie their blood.

But after a week of being his own body, one week of not being able to touch Caroline, one week of clinging to his memories of the time that he had spent with Bonnie while Klaus had possessed his body, and one week of forcing himself not to seek Bonnie out, Tyler found that Klaus could no longer be blamed for his behavior, because though he hated to admit it, he wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore.

And so here he was playing watch dog outside of Bonnie's house like he had been for the last two nights. She had gone out the last two nights but tonight she had opted to stay in much to Tyler's relief. It was harder for him to follow her when she left. Her newly enhanced hearing always proved to be an obstacle.

Tyler was standing outside Bonnie living room window watching as Bonnie fell asleep watching television. "How's our puppy tonight?" A voice said so low that even with his super hearing Tyler wouldn't have caught it had the person not been standing next to him.

"Quiet," Tyler said, not at all surprised that Klaus had suddenly joined his watch party. He still hated being in the hybrids presence but for some reason he was more tolerant of him then he once had been. He supposed being possessed had desensitized him to anything Klaus related. "I thought you were leaving town," he said.

"I did roam for a bit," Klaus said his eyes on Bonnie, "But I had to come home to my puppy, I couldn't seem to stay away."

The last bit Klaus said rather regretfully. "She was right," Tyler said, "You are like a stray dog."

Klaus raised a brow at him. "So you do remember then?" Klaus asked, though it really wasn't a question. Tyler nodded. "Makes sense," Klaus said, "I doubt you'd be here if you didn't." Klaus turned his attention to Bonnie and then glanced back at Tyler. "She's isolating herself," he said, "Hiding. We need to find a way to draw her out."  
Tyler didn't know that they were still a "we" now that he wasn't sired to Klaus or Klaus was no longer in his body. Still he thought that he should inform him that Bonnie hadn't actually been isolating herself from the world, it was just that she was isolating herself from them and her former friends. "She's actually been out these last couple of nights," he said, "I don't know where. She can feel me and sometimes here me so when she's out of the house I try not to follow."

"So she's just avoiding us then," Klaus said with a frown. Klaus was surprised that Tyler had actually kept track of Bonnie, though he supposed that he shouldn't have been. "Tell me something Tyler," Klaus said, "Is she what you want?"  
Tyler might have lied if he had thought that his answer would change Klaus' motives in anyway. But it didn't matter what he said as Klaus would still go after their "puppy", this was different than with Caroline. With Caroline, Tyler had been sure that part of Klaus' actions had simply been to rile him up. Not only was Klaus treating Tyler as an ally in the situation rather than an advisory, but he seemed more keen on sharing then starting some sort of competition. Tyler was used to having to share but it was clear that whatever bond that Klaus had unknowingly forced them into didn't leave room for any other options. "Yes," Tyler said, even though he was sure that for one reason or another he would regret the words later, "She's what I want."

"Then I suggest we put our heads together and figure out a way to get her attention," Klaus said. And even though Tyler hated the idea of teaming up with Klaus he agreed.

**:::**

As it turned out even with her connection to both Klaus and Tyler Bonnie was extremely happy with her life as a wolf. To Bonnie's surprise the night after she and Klaus had let Aidan go the wolf had shown up on her doorstep with two other members of his pack, the red headed she-wolf, who was very appropriately named Scarlett Morgan, and a dark haired rugged wolf with enough muscle to impress anyone human or supernatural, by the name of Jonah Benson. Bonnie had expected and attack but Aidan had rather quickly told that they had, "Come in peace." Aidan and the others had come to volunteer to help Bonnie adjust.

Bonnie had been understandably skeptical at first, but after her first two nights with the pack she found that she not only liked the wolf side of herself, but she also enjoyed spending time with the others. Aidan and Bonnie had become friends of sorts, their unpleasant first meeting all but forgotten. He seemed all too willing to forgive her, though she was sure that was because he still wanted to get her into bed. Jonah was a sweetheart though at times his temper could be worse than Bonnie's, he had taken to teaching Bonnie how to shoot darts and how to fight wolves in both wolf form and with her powers. He liked to spar more than he liked to talk and Bonnie was certain that the man had been a gladiator in another life. But Scarlett, she was Bonnie's favorite.

Scarlett was what Aidan liked to call a "guy's girl", because she got along better with men than she did with women, which made the pack a nice fit for her. However, Scarlett and Bonnie got along just fine. The girl was actually rather sweet until you got her riled up about something and she kind of reminded Bonnie of Caroline, before the Salvatore had showed up, though she was a lot less self-absorbed. Bonnie guess that reason most women didn't like her was because they thought that she was bitchy but in reality Scarlett was just one of those people that said exactly what was on their mind at any given moment. Bonnie actually found the fact rather amusing.

Bonnie had taken to spending time at The Silver Bullet. While many of the wolves had heard of her kind crossing over, they had never actually seen a werewitch up close before. She wasn't the first but it seemed that they were far and few in between. She enjoyed getting in touch with her wolf side and learning about the lore she had before shown very little interest in. She found that she much preferred the wolf pack mentality to the witch hierarchy. Wolves actually worked together when they ran in packs, no one shouldered more of the burden than anyone else, no one's life was more important than anyone else's. Wolves were no one's servants and she liked that.

Another difference that Bonnie found interesting, was that there were no shortage of men that showed interest in her among the wolves that she now spent time with. It made her think that she had been wasting her time in the wrong crowds for the last couple of years.

When Bonnie wasn't with the wolves, she was practicing magic, and when she wasn't doing that she was trying not to think about Tyler or Klaus. Matt was the only one from her former circle that Bonnie was still in contact with. She learned from him that everyone was worried about her, though Bonnie was quick to point out that no one was actually worried enough to come and check on her. Matt had also told her that while Rebekah was still around, as far as he knew, no one had seen Klaus. He also mentioned that while Caroline and Tyler were trying to work things out, most of the trying coming from Caroline's part, he didn't think that they would be together for much longer.

Bonnie tried not to be happy about Tyler and Caroline being on the rocks or be worried about Klaus being missing, but to no avail. She missed them both and she was pretty sure that she would at the very least have to spend time with them. But she knew that if she did then the others would asks questions and she didn't want any of her former friends to know what she was just yet.

Bonnie sat down on her couch next to Jonah, watching as the burly man flipped channels. "I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"You're always hungry," Aidan said he shifted in the chair he was in, and threw his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm hungry too," Scarlett sighed, rubbing her stomach with a freckled hand.

"I don't feel like cooking," Bonnie said, "And last time I did Jonah ate me out of a week's worth of groceries in one night so you're not raiding my fridge."

"Fine," Aidan shrugged, "Then we can just go to The Bullet."

"I am so sick of Bullet food," Scarlett frowned, "If I have to eat another plate of hot wings or handful of stale peanuts I am going to kill every last one of you."

Bonnie tuned then out as her cell phone rang. She answered it and wasn't surprised to find Matt on the other end of the line. "Hey, Matt," she said smiling, "What's up?"

"Just checking to see if you're actually still alive," was the answer than Bonnie received.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Considering I talked to you yesterday I doubt anything could've happened in between then and now," she said before thinking better of it, "What am I saying? We live in Mystic Falls."

"Exactly," Matt said with a laugh, "Look I know you said that you didn't want to see anyone but you are still talking to me so I am guessing I am exempted from that rule for whatever reason. Anyway…I'm working tonight so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to stop by The Grille and hang out for a little while."

Bonnie considered her options. There was a good chance she would run into the others, but then again she couldn't hide forever. Besides they all knew where she stood with them. "Sure," she said, "Why not?"

"Seriously?" Matt asked surprised that she had agreed so quickly, "Awesome. And, hey, if you're hungry I can always hook you up with some free food."

Bonnie laughed. "I'll see you in fifteen," she said before she ended the call.

"So, " Jonah said grinning at her, "Did I just hear your little friend say something about free food?"

**:::**

"She's coming," Matt said to Caroline as he ended his call with Bonnie, "But I still think you should give her some space. "

Caroline nodded. "That's completely fine," she said, "I just want to see for myself that she's okay. I want if talk to her if she doesn't come to me first."

Matt nodded and watched as Caroline walked over to the table that she had just left. She sat down next to Tyler, and across from sat Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Caroline were talking animatedly and were attempting to get the other to into the conversation but not matter what they did it seemed like both Tyler and Elena only ended up staring off into to space. Matt was pretty sure that the ruin of both relationships had already failed though it seemed as if Stefan and Caroline weren't giving up just yet.

Matt was pretty sure that Elena's mind was focused on Damon, but he wasn't sure what kept Tyler so distant. Matt's attention was drawn to the front door as the bell chimed signaling someone's entrance chimed. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as Bonnie walked in flanked by a female and two males.

Bonnie almost laughed at the look on Matt's face. She supposed she did look slightly different than she did the last time that he saw her. Most of her clothes had been ruined sparing with Jonah, and a lot of the time the clothes they did wear were passed around among them. Nothing that Bonnie was wearing was her own; from Scarlett's black skinny jeans and knee high boots, to Jonah's white wife beater, to Aidan's leather jacket. She wore her hair down and wild most of the time now and though she hated herself for it, the tags that Klaus had had made for her dangled from her neck.

She greeted Matt and introduced the others. She chanced a glance over at the table that she could feel Tyler's presence and sighed. Both Caroline and Stefan were looking at her sadly with a mixture of concern and pity that irked Bonnie to no end. Elena looked impassive. Tyler was the only one who was smiling. He surprised her even more by getting up from his seat. Instead of approaching them as she thought he might he nodded at them and then disappeared into the back.

"Wasn't that the not boyfriend?" Aidan asked leaning down to whisper into Bonnie's ear. Bonnie nodded but her eyes never left Tyler's back as she watched him head toward the bathrooms.

**:::**

Tyler Lockwood's eyes had followed Bonnie from the minute that she had entered The Grille. She hadn't even sparred a glance for anyone at his table but still he smiled without thought. He ignored the look that Caroline gave him before singing Bonnie herself, in favor of watching his werewitch move. She was wearing her tags like a good girl, he knew that Klaus would be proud. Tyler hadn't seen cause to frown until his eyes had left Bonnie and he had caught sight of who had been accompanying her.

Without giving it much thought Tyler had stood, ignoring the questioning look from the people at the rest of the table and headed toward the bathrooms, before pulling out his cell phone and making a call to Klaus.

Klaus answered on the first ring.

"Its about our puppy," Tyler said before Klaus could speak, "You remember that chew toy right? The one we thought that she got rid of a couple of days ago?"

"Yes," Klaus said, sounding non-too-pleased, "Go on."

"Well," Tyler said, "It looks like she's playing with it again and she might've gotten some new ones too."

"Where are you?" Klaus asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"The Grille," Tyler answered. Though he hated Klaus, he doubted that even as a hybrid, he could take on three wolves on his own. Besides he couldn't attack him them in public, however, that was all he could think of to do. Klaus he hoped would have a more delicate way of dealing with the situation, and if he didn't then well, Tyler would have help kicking chew toy's ass.

"Keep them in sight," Klaus said, "Approach them if puppy is willing to allow it. I'm on my way. Don't do anything else until I get there."

Before Tyler could answer the line went dead. Pocketing his phone Tyler left the bathroom and walked back out to the front. His eyes found Bonnie immediately, she and the others had found a table and Matt was waiting on them, although really it was clear that he was just hanging around to talk to Bonnie while the others were more concentrated on their food.

Tyler walked pass the table he had been sharing with Stefan, Caroline, and Elena. The point of their outing had been to help Elena to adjust to being out in the midst of people once more but Elena seemed despondent and Tyler really didn't give a shit about Elena's adjustment anyway. It wasn't like anyone had gone through all this trouble when he had been turned, or when Caroline had been turned for that matter, well except maybe for Stefan.

Bonnie looked up a moment before Tyler reached the table and as their eyes locked Tyler knew that she wouldn't turn him away. "Hey," he said his eyes on Bonnie alone once he had reached them.

"Hey," Bonnie said, smiling surprisingly shyly up at him from where she sat. She was probably trying to figure out how much he remembered from when Klaus had inhabited his body.

"What up not boyfriend?" Aidan greeted from his seat next to Bonnie.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Chew toy," he greeted, with a nod before turning back to Bonnie. He could tell by her wide eyed expression that the comment had revealed that he had indeed some memory of the things that had went on while he wasn't in control of his own body.

"So," Aidan said before, Tyler could speak to Bonnie once more, "How's the adjustment going?" He looked around before lowering his voice and leaning over Bonnie so that Tyler could hear him better. "You know the whole being back in control of your own body thing?'

Tyler really wanted to rip the idiots head off. "Fine," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Bonnie gave Aidan a look and he backed off. She introduced the others to Tyler, and though she didn't say so out loud he could tell that were wolves.

"Are you doing okay with everything?" Tyler asked knowing she would know exactly what he was referring.

"Better then okay actually," Bonnie said, a little surprised by the look of concern he was giving her, "These guys have been a big help." Tyler nodded stiffly, becoming slightly distracted when Bonnie bit her bottom lip. He could still remember what she tasted like. "Um," Bonnie said slowly, "Do you want to maybe sit down?"

Before Tyler could answer he felt Caroline's presence at his side. He hadn't even notice her walking over. Apart of him felt as if he had the right to be frustrated. However, as he wasn't being honest with her about what he wanted, or Bonnie for that matter, he knew he could be too angry. Still he edged away from Caroline a little when he noticed the deflated look on Bonnie's face.

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline said hesitantly.

Bonnie nodded, but didn't speak. She didn't trust herself to speak. Not with Caroline standing so close to Tyler. To _her_ Tyler.

Caroline frowned not liking the way that Bonnie was looking at her. They had been friends all of their lives and now suddenly she was being cut off with no explanation while Bonnie was gallivanting around with some weird knew crowd and the only people she would even talk to from their former group of friends was Matt and now Tyler? It didn't make any sense. "What's going on with you Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie didn't like Caroline's tone. She found it funny that before her transformation no one seemed to care what was going on with her but now since she had given them a piece of the disrespect they liked to dish out to her and had decided that she cared too much about herself to let them control her behavior anymore, now everyone wanted to know what was wrong. "Nothing," Bonnie hissed. She gave Caroline one last scathing look before turned back to her food though her appetite was gone.

Matt watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment. He knew better than to push Bonnie now that she had finally gotten tired of being taken advantage of, and in all honesty he didn't really blame her. Still he kind of felt sorry for Caroline as the girl looked on the verge of tears and Tyler seemed more concerned with Bonnie's sudden change in mood than Caroline's.

"Fine," Caroline sighed somewhat sadly, "Don't tell me." She glanced over at the table she had vacated to find both Stefan and Elena looking at them. "Come on, Tyler," she said, "Let's go." She grabbed Tyler's hand in started to tug but Tyler didn't budge. "Tyler?" She asked.

The entire table seemed to tense as Bonnie dropped her fork and it landed on her plate with a loud clang. "If he doesn't want to go," Bonnie said her voice low and lethal, "Then he doesn't have to go." In the back of her mind Bonnie knew that she was being irrational, but the separation from both Klaus and Tyler had weighed heavily on her even if it was her choice. Her mind couldn't seem to see beyond the fact that Caroline was touching him, and she was trying to force him away from Bonnie, and he belonged to Bonnie and no one else.

"What?" Caroline asked, clearly confused and taken aback.

Bonnie stood, and the whole table stood with her, though whether the others meant to back her up or calm her down, Tyler didn't really know. "I don't believe I stuttered," Bonnie said, "So I think you heard me."

Caroline took a step back, and in doing so she inadvertently took Tyler with her. Bonnie took a step forward a snarl escaping her lips causing Caroline to flinch.

Tyler snatched his hand away from Caroline and stepped in between them. With Klaus' personality traits invading Bonnie's being as well as his own, he really didn't know what she would do to the blonde if he didn't intervene. So he would have to stop her even if her being all snarling and possessive was kind of hot. _Focus, Tyler_, he thought, _where the hell is Klaus?_

Tyler's hands found Bonnie's hips which probably wasn't the best idea since he was trying to stay focused. He watched as Bonnie's eyes left Caroline's and snapped to meet his. "Easy, pup," he said his voice soothing, "Calm down."

There was something almost affectionate about the way Tyler said "pup", that made the nickname almost tolerable.

"What the fuck?" Caroline said, her concern quickly turning to anger.

Matt noted the moment Bonnie's hands clenched to fists at her side. "Caroline," he said his tone warning.

"No," Caroline said shaking her head, "She flips out on Damon, snaps Stefan's neck, we have to practically beg her to make Elena's ring then she cuts us of f completely. For days she doesn't talk to anyone but you and now she's snarling at me and my boyfriend is calling her pet names?"

Bonnie looked Tyler right in the eyes and stated rather calmly, "I'm going to kill her." Tyler blinked the words not processing until Bonnie twisted out of his grasp and launched herself at Caroline.

Tyler moved to stop her but then suddenly Klaus was there and he sighed in relief as Klaus caught Bonnie around the waist before she could tackle Caroline to the ground. "Shhh, puppy," Klaus said softly even as Bonnie continued to squirm in his grasp, "It's time to play nice."

Bonnie frowned at Klaus as she looked at him. "She touched him," she said, her mind being invaded by her wolf, "He wants her. You want her. She has to die."

Matt thanked whatever higher power was up there that they weren't speaking loud enough for anyone to hear, though they were drawing a scene and he was pretty sure both Stefan and Elena were using their vampire hearing to tune into the conversation, he still knew that the situation could have been worse.

Klaus seemed to be considering Bonnie's reasoning. "You do have a very logical argument puppy," he said, ignoring the glare that Tyler sent in his direction, "I would have absolutely no objection to allowing you to continue your present course of action were you not operating under gross misconceptions."

Bonnie glared at him. "What misconceptions?" She asked. He was keeping her from a kill. He was going to pay for that later.

Though, Bonnie looked angry at him, which was unsurprising, she was a lot calmer. So Klaus supposed he had showed up at the right time, and after he calmed his puppy then he could destroy her chew toy and bury the remains somewhere down deep. "While I cannot lie and tell you that Tyler does not have a certain attachment to Miss Forbes," he said speaking quickly so she wouldn't get upset once me, "I can assure you that it is now completely platonic. As for myself, well I'm wearing my tags aren't I?" Bonnie looked down and noticed that he was. "See," he said, "You are the only puppy we want to play with. Now be a good girl and grab your things so we can leave."

Nodding stiffly but much calmer Bonnie grabbed the jacket that she had been wearing and put it back on. Now that her head was beginning to clear she realized how close she had come to killing someone who had been her best friend in a very public manner. She chanced a glance at Caroline, who still looked rather angry, hurt, and confused. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Caroline's face softened and the concern returned.

Bonnie allowed Klaus to lead her toward the exit; Aidan, Jonah, and Scarlett followed, Jonah carrying his food with him.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Caroline asked turning on Tyler.

Tyler watched them go and he knew that he would have to follow. He couldn't leave Bonnie alone with those wolves, even if Klaus was there to look after her. "I…," he sighed, looking back at Caroline, "I can't explain now." He looked away for a moment and then back again. "I'm sorry, too," he said. Then he walked away from her, following Bonnie and Klaus outside.

Matt and Caroline watched him go. "Something isn't right," Caroline said, finally. Matt frowned wondering what the hell they had just witnessed, but he found that he had to agree.

End Notes: Yay snarling possessive Bonnie! Anyway I kind of feel bad for Care but at the same time I don't because she is turning into Elena 2.0 and I can't even stomach Elena's ass no more. Anyway next chapter the _**Scooby Gang meet and try and figure out what's up with Bonnie, while Klaus and Tyler try to convince Bonnie in a rather hands on why not to avoid them. Also Tyler gets his nickname, the pack grows on Tyler but Klaus still wants to kill chew toy. Um, also Jeremy comes up with an idea to draw Bonnie out and trap her so that they can figure out what's up with her and of course it backfires big time. As always thanks for reading! Also I am working on UTRoBB and ATDWDYU so the next update won't be this quick. LOL! Do you guys even know what those letters stand for? Sorry I am too lazy to type out the titles! HA!**_


	3. Part Three: Teeth

**Title:** Unleashed

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** We all know what happens when a werewolf bite's a vampire, but what happens when one bites a witch. One full moon, one pack, one bite….will change everything. Klonnie/Tonnie.

**Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Caroline, Elena/Damon, Abby/Elijah, Meredith/Kol, Jeremy/Meredith, Kol/Katherine, etc.

_**Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write and it ended up getting away from me lengthwise but you guys are always more pleased by that than bothered. Someone asked about what the spirits or perhaps Grams or Emily would think about Bonnie's mates and my answer is it doesn't matter because the whole point of Bonnie being a wolf is that she doesn't have to listen to that shit anymore. Don't get me wrong I love Grams but I hate that the writers had her come back and tell Bonnie to stay out of Original business once she was already in the thick of that shit like waist deep. They couldn't have her give her a damn dream or two before the ghost thing happened? Of course not what am I saying then Bonnie wouldn't have put herself in the line of fire again and again and again. Yes I am bitter and this story in many ways is a response to that so, no, the spirits, the dead, or the living get no say in what Bonnie is doing because she is doing whatever the fuck she wants because finally she can, at least in this story. So too song recs for this chapter; "Teeth" by Lady Gaga and "She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)" by David Guetta (feat. Sia); I used the lyrics to one and make mention of the other this chapter but I think I forgot to credit both of them. Anyway sorry about the mistakes I have an exam coming up so the editing is a little worse than usual. As always thanks for reading and enjoy! ^_^**_

**Part Three: Teeth**

Matt Donovan was beginning to think that he was friends with a bunch of assholes. In retrospect the epiphany, wasn't really an epiphany, it was more along the lines of something that he had always known and was just now admitting to himself. As he sat on Elena Gilbert's couch listening to the Salvatore brothers bitch and moan about Bonnie not being a good little witch and staying in line, and Caroline whine about Tyler leaving her to go off somewhere with Bonnie when her concern should have been on her friend, and Elena staring lovingly at Damon as he insulted Bonnie for what had to be the twentieth time since they arrived; Matt was pretty much convinced that the best course of action would be to just join team Bonnie and just say fuck everyone else.

He really had no idea why everyone was so surprised that the witch was going around handing their asses to them. They deserved it, had for a while now. The only reason Matt was even worried was because while he had been counting down the days until Bonnie had had enough of everyone's shit in his head since before she had even saved his life by the pool that time, he knew that Bonnie would never want to hang around Klaus and while her behavior was in many ways justifiable he knew that something was wrong. However, if concern for Bonnie was on his agenda he had obviously joined in the wrong crowd.

"What if she gets worse and starts to hurt people?" Caroline asked, looking around the room.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh you mean like that time that you killed that guy?" Matt asked, "Or that time that Stefan went on a ripper blood binge? Or that time Elena got threatened and someone almost died saving her life? Or you know that other time Elena got threatened and someone did die because we were trying to save her life? Or you know anytime Damon does anything _ever_?"

Damon glared at Matt as he took in the upset look on Elena's face. "Watch it Donovan," he said.

"Why the hell should I?" Matt asked, "I am the only one here that is actually worried about Bonnie. While you jackasses are being hypocrites and whining because she got tired of everyone using her and decided to start telling the truth to you idiots, I am sitting here wondering what the hell is wrong with her not because I am worried about how it will affect _me _but because I worried about how it's already affecting _her_."

Damon stood and was like about to say something rude and asinine, when Stefan stood as well and attempted to defuse the situation. "I think," he said, "That we're all worried about Bonnie in our own way and if nothing else that we could all agree that something is very wrong here."

Matt huffed, clearly unimpressed. He didn't miss the way that Caroline smiled at Stefan as he managed to calm Damon down once more. He was just going to have to go talk to Bonnie himself. He was beginning to see why she was cutting off everyone but him, though he still had to wonder about her and Tyler.

"Okay," Jeremy said as the room fell silent, "So we know that something is wrong and we also know that Bonnie likely won't tell us what it is. She's probably going to be avoiding us and if Klaus is involved he is going to keep her under lock and key. What we need to do is something that will draw her out." Jeremy was worried about Bonnie, but he was also worried about what the lack of her protection of them would mean for them as well. He hated to think that he had once been one of the few people that had looked out for Bonnie's wellbeing but ever since the Anna situation happened he had never been able to look at his relationship with Bonnie in the same way as before.

Damon gave Jeremy a scathing look but he knew that he was right. The only way to see what the hell witchy's problem was would be to draw her out. They would also likely have to lock her up somewhere to get it out of her once they did. "Well," Damon said, "What did you have in mind junior?"

"Well," Jeremy sighed, "Her birthday is in a couple of days. Maybe if we throw her a party and she shows up we could corner her you know."

Caroline nodded. "That's actually kind of brilliant," she said, "I mean it's not like she can attack anyone when we are in a crowd that size and I haven't thrown a good party in a while."

Matt wanted to stake someone but he kept his mouth shut. He had no idea how they figured that this was the answer. But of course no one would actually want throw Bonnie a party to maybe celebrate her birthday, why would they when they could use the occasion to set a trap that would likely just piss her off even more. Matt leaned back on the couch and listened. He already knew that their plan was going to fail, he knew because as soon as this little powwow of theirs was over he was going to go to Bonnie and warn her himself and let these assholes deal with the consequences. Because that was exactly what they all were, assholes.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett watched as her would be pack left. She closed and locked the door behind them, not at all surprised when she turned and found both Tyler and Klaus still standing in front of her staircase. She sighed as she looked at them. She didn't want them there, she wanted to sleep and not think about how she had almost killed her best friend even if Caroline wasn't really her best friend anymore.

She walked around them and headed toward her living room. She took off her jacket tossing it over a nearby chair, and the bent down to take off her boots. "The drama is over," she said, standing upright once she was done, "You can both leave now."

She heard movement and then she felt one of them step up behind her. She sniffed the air, and took in the scent. Klaus. He reached around her his hands sliding into the front pockets of her jeans. His lips brushed her ear when he spoke. "I don't think so, puppy," he said, "We're tired of being in the dog house and after we stopped you from committing a very public and likely very violent murder I think we both deserve a treat."

Bonnie really hated the way that his closeness was affecting her. It was bad enough that she had embarrassed herself by basically declaring that she wanted Caroline dead for the sole purpose of keeping him away from her and Tyler, that she was wearing the stupid tags that he had bought, and that she was pretty sure that everyone now knew that she was basically putty in their hands, now whatever fucked up bond that they had formed was making her stupid wolf want to Klaus' leg. "Get off of me," she said even as she allowed Klaus to pulled her back against him.

Suddenly Tyler was in front of her and Bonnie gulped as he reached around her and slid his hands into her back pockets. She smashed between them and too close to either of them for her sanity or comfort. "You don't really sound like you want us to leave, pup," Tyler said as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. Bonnie shivered in spite of herself. Tyler sniffed her hair and she frowned. "You smell good," he whispered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes even as she wound her arms around his neck. "What are you a hound?" She asked.

Tyler pulled back slightly and chuckled. "Is that my new nickname?" He asked.

"You're not cute," Bonnie said, ignoring the way that his closeness was affecting her. She was beginning to think that avoidance was no longer an option as far as Klaus and Tyler were concerned. If she kept it up she was sure that it would lead to either her killing Caroline in public as she had almost done or her having sex with one or both of them in public which while in all likelihood would probably please Klaus and Tyler to no end, wasn't something that Bonnie would do even while taking on both of their traits.

"Or course I'm not cute," Tyler said teasingly, "Hounds are never cute. But I have heard that they're _very_ aggressive."

Tyler leaned down to kiss Bonnie when Klaus pulled her away from him suddenly. Tyler looked annoyed but Klaus was unbothered. "She has to promise not to avoid us anymore first," Klaus said, reasonably.

"Or," Bonnie said testily, "I could just kick you out."

"You could," Klaus nodded, "However, you don't want to and we likely wouldn't leave if you did. So you can promise us and then we could make you very happy or you could be stubborn and we could stay and make you miserable."

"You'd be making me miserable no matter what," Bonnie said seriously. When Tyler looked at her expectantly and Klaus' hands left her pockets she sighed. She took solace in the fact that at least they weren't making her beg, though she was sure that that would come later. "Fine," she said sounding defeated, "I will stop avoiding both of you."

Before Bonnie could further explain that while she would see them that it would be on _her_ terms and in the capacity that _she _chose Tyler was kissing her and she suddenly no longer cared about losing face. Her skin tingled where she felt Klaus' lips and then tongue on her neck; and as Tyler's tongue swept into her mouth it was almost too much.

There was a moment of alarm when Bonnie felt Klaus' hand slip beneath her shirt, but her wolf seemed to approve whole heartedly as his hands roamed up her stomach and cupped her breast through the thin material of her bra. The only objection that she made when Tyler's hands left the insides of her jean pockets to remove her shirt completely was the fact that he had to break their kiss in order to do so. Bonnie heard the sound of first her shirt, then Tyler's, and then Klaus' hit the carpeted floor, only sparing a moment to wonder just how far they were planning on taking whatever it was they were doing.

Bonnie's thoughts left her as she was turned around and it was Klaus' mouth that latched onto hers, his hands in her hair. He tasted different from Tyler but she found that she liked the taste of them both, and she knew that their tastes would linger long after she forced them to leave, because eventually they all knew that she would.

Bonnie whimpered into Klaus' mouth as Tyler began to suck and bite on her neck in a way that Bonnie was sure to leave a mark. She ran her hands down Klaus' chest but froze at the sudden pounding on her front door. None of them missed the shrill voice that came alone with the loud knocking and the insistent ringing of the door bell.

Klaus pulled away from Bonnie with an annoyed sigh. He looked at Tyler over Bonnie's shoulder. "Keep puppy busy," he said, "I'll get rid of her."

Tyler nodded happily agreeing as he picked Bonnie up and carried her over to the couch ignoring her objections as he did. Klaus watched them for a moment as Tyler laid Bonnie down onto her couch before climbing on top of her. Really, Klaus hadn't thought that the idea of watching them could ever be appealing. But as Tyler kissed down Bonnie's stomach her back arching off the couch in an effort to give his mouth better access and her jean clad legs wrapping around his waist, Klaus found that while jealous wasn't exactly absent, his arousal very much outweighed. The knocking grew louder and Klaus cursed watching them for a moment longer before going to answer the door.

He didn't bother putting on his shirt or attempting to hide his arousal as he unlocked the door and opened it to see his sister standing on Bonnie's front porch. Of all the times for Rebekah not to be daggered this was by far the worst.

"Why did I have to hear that you alive from Matt Donovan or all people?" Rebekah yelled, at him upon seeing him without taking in his appearance. It wasn't until she heard Bonnie moan from the living room, a sound that made Klaus close his eyes and curse anew, that Rebekah took in his shirtless and disheveled state. "What the fuck is going on here Nik?" Rebekah hissed, "First Matt tells me that not only are you alive but you're hanging around with his angry little witch friend and then when I find you you're half naked with Little Nik standing at attention?"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and tried hard not to cause his sister bodily hard. "What do you mean what's going on?" Klaus asked, as if he were speaking to a child, "What the hell does it look like Rebekah?" Rebekah blinked at him. "I would explain but you're a little too old for the birds and the bees talk don't you think?"

"Listen to me you bastard," Rebekah said not at all amused, or looking as if she would back down any time soon, "I mourned you. I cried for you. Obviously you don't give a damn. I mean honestly, Nik. Also I hope that you don't expect me to believe that the witch would touch you with a ten foot pole. What is Caroline in there or something?"

Klaus heard Bonnie let out an agitated growl. He turned in time to see her push Tyler off of her and stalk to the kitchen. He ignored Rebekah as Tyler walked toward him.

Rebekah studied Tyler Lockwood's form. His shirt was gone, but unlike Nik his shoes were as well, and his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. She raised an eyebrow at him more convinced than ever that Caroline was somewhere in the vicinity. She didn't put it past the girl to be so without tact that she would have threesome in her so called friend's house. "What," Rebekah said, "You two go from fighting over Caroline to sharing her or something?"

Klaus heard Bonnie make another sound of agitation and he could feel her magic from the other room. Tyler gave Rebekah a lethal look just as Klaus frowned. "Seriously," Tyler said, "You need to get rid of her."

Klaus sighed. "I will," he said, "I thought I told you to keep her busy."

"I tried," Tyler sighed, "But Rebekah killed the mood." Tyler shook his head placing both hands on Klaus' shoulders. "It's a shame too because she was practically begging for it," Tyler said, "I mean I so close to getting her pants off and then your sister had to go and mention…she who must not be named-"

Before Tyler could finish Bonnie came storming from the kitchen, contents of the knife drawer flying behind her. Rebekah's eyes widened that the sight the witch made in nothing but her jeans and a bra her hair wild the knives that flew behind her pointing in their direction. "You two get out and Klaus get your sister off of my porch or I swear that I will make all of you wish for death," Bonnie growled.

Klaus looked like he was about to attack Rebekah, which he was because they had just been so close and then suddenly it was as if what had just happened had never happened. Tyler for his part was trying to process what Bonnie had said but found it extremely hard to do so when he couldn't take his eyes off of Bonnie's breast, her heavy breathing that made her chest heave up and down only making it worse. "Is it weird that I'm turned on, right now?" He said to no one in particular though he was pretty sure that he sounded like the chew toy at the moment. Klaus was about to tell him as much when Bonnie suddenly sent the knives flying in their direction.

**:::**

Bonnie was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glared at it wanting to throw the thing against the wall. She was going to have to murder Aidan after all or at least let Klaus do it, after all the idiot had set her ringtone as Shakira's, "She Wolf" without her knowing about.

Blinking at the screen Bonnie realized that it was Matt that was calling and wondered why he was calling her so late. Thinking about the encounter that she had had with Caroline a few hours before she thought before answering the call. She didn't feel like answering for her behavior as she didn't have a way to explain herself without revealing what she now was. It was bad enough Rebekah had caught her with Klaus and Tyler, she could only imagine the ideas that her friends and the remaining Originals were throwing around.

The worst part was her skin still tingled where Klaus and Tyler had touched her. It had taken her forever to fall asleep. She had been completely put off by the fact that Klaus had crept his way back in once he had been kicked out the way that he usually did, which just made her hate herself.

Still a part of her wanted someone to talk to even if she didn't reveal the entirety of the situation and yet and still another part of her didn't want to make Matt worried. Before she could change her mind Bonnie answered her phone.

"I'm outside," Matt said, before Bonnie could speak, "Come downstairs and let me in."

Bonnie frowned as the line went dead, looking at her phone as if it could explain why Matt was acting all cryptic and giving orders. Sighing Bonnie got out of bed and turned on her lamp. Walking across the room and grabbing her robe, she put it on as she left her room and headed downstairs turning on lights as she went.

Once she got to the front door and opened it allowing Matt to enter she half expected the rest of her former friends to force themselves in after him, but to Bonnie's surprise Matt was alone. She closed and locked the door behind him and then led him into the living room. She studied Matt warily as they sat down on her couch.

Matt took a deep breath as Bonnie settled down next to him. "Look," he said, "I'm not here to make accusations or force you to tell me anything about what's going on with you, I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Bonnie smiled. If anyone would be understanding toward her situation she should have known that it would be Matt. "I'm okay in some ways," she answered honestly, "Not so much in others. I'm just going through some changes right now. The people I introduced to you tonight they're helping me through it."  
"What about Tyler?" Matt hedged carefully.

Bonnie looked at her hands trying to figure out a way to explain the situation without telling the entire truth. "I can't tell you everything," she said slowly, "But a part of it is that he remembers Klaus being in his body and well Klaus spent of a lot of time here when he was possessing Tyler and I guess Tyler feels closer to me now, knowing what I went through with Klaus and me knowing what he went through too."  
Matt could tell that that wasn't all there was to it, but he knew that pushing her would likely piss her off and he still wouldn't get the whole truth out of her. "And Klaus?" He asked.

Bonnie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's kind of complicated," she said, "I still hate him but he's been teaching me things with my magic and being around him has sort desensitized me to his bullshit I guess. He sees me as a comrade or something since we had to work together to get him back into his body."

Matt blinked. "A comrade he wants to fuck maybe," he said. Bonnie turned to him with wide eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Matt asked, "I saw the way he was looking at you and didn't miss what you said to him about him and Tyler wanting Caroline. Don't worry I'm not going to push you and considering I'm still talking to Rebekah even after everything that happened so I don't really have any room to judge you on this one."

Bonnie nodded, remembering that Rebekah had said that Matt had to be the one to tell her that Klaus was still alive. "So you two are a thing now?" Bonnie asked her tone more curious than accusatory.

Matt shrugged. "I'm working on it," he said. Even though Rebekah wasn't really putting up a fight it was more along the lines of Matt trying to figure out how to trust her. "Anyway," Matt said, changing the subject, "I didn't come here to just see how you were. I've got news about the idiots that we used to hang out with."

"We used to?" Bonnie asked, frowning, "I know why I stopped dealing with them but why would you? It isn't because of me is it?"

Matt shook his head as he leaned back into the couch. "Not entirely," he said, "I mean kind of indirectly. We were talking about you tonight and everyone seemed more worried about what your behavior meant for them then what it meant for you and it just pissed me off you know. It's like all this shit has been happening and you think it would bring us all together but it just makes everyone more selfish and self-absorbed. Except for you, you've always given of yourself and sacrificed to save everyone and I always wanted to believe that when it came down to it that we would all be willing to return the favor but after tonight and what they're planning I can't really believe that anymore."

Bonnie took his hand squeezing it in understanding. She had been right not to lose contact with him, she had always felt that he was the most compassionate of all of them even if he was misguided at times. "What exactly are they planning?" Bonnie asked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "They want to throw you a birthday party," he said.

Bonnie didn't hide her confusion. "What's so bad about that?" Bonnie asked. Then again she didn't know how that plan would be a valid response to her behavior unless they thought it would remind her why they were friends, show her that they still cared, and it would help bring her back to her old self.

"Nothing," Matt said, "I mean if they were maybe doing it to celebrate your birthday, or you know to show you that we're still your friends even if you are going around snapping people's necks and hissing at Caroline. Stefan and Damon deserved what they got by the way. Actually the deserved worse, this bullshit started when they got here even though no one but me and you seem to remember that."

Bonnie smirked. "I kind of wish you could've been there to watch," she said. Matt laughed, shaking his head. "So if they're not throwing me a party for those reasons," Bonnie asked, "Then why are they throwing me a party?"

"They want to draw you out into the open," Matt said, turning to face her more fully, "It's a trap. They think that if you're in a crowd you can't attack and then they can capture you and make you be a good little witch like before."

Bonnie felt her anger rise. She wondered how she had managed to tolerate them as long as she had. She growled low in her throat, her eyes flashing yellow; something Matt didn't fail to notice. "So they want to tame me do they?" She said sounding darkly amused, "What you think I should do?"  
"From the look on your face I am thinking that you want to kill them which while kind of understandable I don't want to happen to Caroline and Elena, or even Jeremy even if they are being assholes," he said, "Besides no matter how angry you are I think if you killed them you'd regret so that's out. Though, now that I think about it, at least killing isn't off the table for Stefan and Damon, I mean I know I wouldn't really care."

Bonnie laughed. "Don't tempt me," she said, though the amusement was gone from her voice when she spoke the words.

"I think that you should go to this party," Matt said, "They want to draw you out so come out, but if you do then I suggest that you make them regret ever wanting to draw you out in the first place, and do it in a way that's as physically painful as possible, you know without any real bloodshed."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why, Matt," she said, shaking her head, "I've never seen this side of you before."

Matt shrugged. "Blame Rebekah," he said.

Bonnie nodded. She knew from experience just how bad a Mikaelson's influence could be. Though, considering Elena and the Salvatore's were on the other end of the spectrum Bonnie was beginning to think that perhaps the Originals were preferable company, bad influence and all.

**:::**

Klaus was an impatient man at the best of times, and lethal at the worst. It was bad enough that Rebekah had taken upon herself to inform his remaining brothers of his recent activities though he had had no idea that both Elijah and Kol had rejoined them, though as it had been Klaus that had been inhabiting another's body he supposed that he was the one to rejoin them.

Still as everyone seemed more angry with the fact that he hadn't told them that he was alive the happy with the fact that he was alive, Klaus was certain that there were other places that he would rather have been, Bonnie's bed in particular.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rebekah asked, as she stood over Klaus, looking down at the chair that he was inhabiting.

Klaus blinked up at her his face blank. "No," he said simply before returning to his thoughts that were mostly centered on Bonnie, and oddly a little on Tyler and his ready acquiescence to Klaus' every whim. Lockwood hadn't even been that agreeable when he had been sired to Klaus.

Rebekah looked as if she were about to attack him, still he gave very little response. "Don't tell that you're thinking about the witch," she said.

Klaus sighed, "Fine," he said, "I won't tell you." Kol was the only one that seemed at all amused by his behavior, but one could always count on Kol to find the humor in a situation.

"Obviously we shouldn't have mourned for you a day," Rebekah hissed, "Since you were too busy frolicking with yet another of the doppelganger's friends to even spare a moment to tell us that you were alive."

"I'm alive," Klaus said sounding bored, "There are you happy." Rebekah launched herself at him and Elijah held her back. "For heaven's sake you're more dramatic then Bonnie," he said, "I was laying low for a while. I was going to tell you all tonight actually but I had to stop Bonnie from committing a very public murder because though I would have been amused the patrons at your little boyfriend's place of employment wouldn't have then afterwards I kind of got distracted but you already know that don't you?"

"Why not tell us before," Rebekah asked, "We would've kept your secret. I don't understand how you could trust that witch over your own family."

"Really?" Klaus asked raising a brow, "You don't understand?" While Kol laughed the others looked even angrier and Klaus sighed. "The only reason that Bonnie knew I was alive is because she was responsible for it," he said.

"Is that why you have a sudden interest in the witch, brother?" Elijah asked, "You've turned her against her friends and convinced her to do your bidding as with the others."

Klaus wondered if Elijah had been talking with Elena, the idiot always did have the worse taste in women, though his own hadn't really improved until recently. "My puppy does whatever she wants now," Klaus said, before he realized his mistake.

"Puppy?" Elijah asked, looking amused for the first time since the conversation had started. Klaus was ready to walk out and perhaps sneak into Bonnie's house and then Bonnie's bedroom. "I wasn't aware that you like pet names, brother," he said.

"Seriously," Rebekah said, "I know that you're using her the question is what are you using her for. Is she more powerful and what does Tyler Lockwood have to do with it?"

Klaus stood, the conversation over as far as he was concerned. "The three of us have an understanding," Klaus said, "One that doesn't involve any of you."

"Well," Kol said, speaking for the first time, "Seeing as he won't tell then I suggest that we ask the witch ourselves. He's either using her for power or sex, perhaps both. Either way I'd like to get in on this little understanding of theirs. She's very nice on the eyes and obviously not opposed to multiple partners."

Before Kol could finish the last sentence he found himself with Klaus' hands wrapped around his throat, Klaus' eyes changing from blue to yellow. "You will stay away from her," he said his tone dark and serious, "She belongs to us and if you go near her I will kill you myself and let Tyler watch."

A moment later Klaus was gone leaving the three remaining in stunned silence. Klaus had never been particularly possessive of a woman to the point where he would threaten his own family, not even Tatia. It was an unnerving sight, especially as his attitude where the witch was concerned had seemed to change so abruptly.

"I don't get it," Rebekah said into the silence.

Kol rubbed his throat. "He's obviously serious about this one," he said, "Which oddly enough makes me want to go after her even more."

Elijah shook his head. "Not this time Kol," he said, "He kept mentioning Tyler Lockwood. There is something else going on here."

Rebekah nodded. "And I am going to be the one who finds out what it is," she said.

**:::**

The next day, Bonnie sighed heavily as she stood in the dressing room of the tenth department store in less than two hours. She was pretty sure that either whatever higher power was up there was punishing her or the witches on the other side had found another way to get to her now that they couldn't police what she was doing with her actions.

Initially Bonnie had thought that a shopping trip would be fun. Scarlett had told her that she would have to buy a new outfit for her party because showing up as the old Bonnie or even in pack pass around clothes and hand-me-downs, wouldn't make enough of an impact. Bonnie had agreed with her and had loved the idea of shopping with her favorite pack member, however, that had been before Rebekah Mikaelson had shown up out of the blue at Bonnie's door and invited herself to join them.

In all actuality when Rebekah had heard from Matt, who was becoming her go to source of information, that the Scooby Gang had in their great wisdom (sarcastically speaking of course), had decided to throw Bonnie a party she had been determined to invite the witch out shopping herself for three reason. The first being that Rebekah agreed with Scarlett and knew that were Bonnie to show up in floral print and earth tones that she would lose any respect she had gained through her sudden departure from life as a punching bag, though Nik still wouldn't tell Rebekah the details about that. The second reason had been that Rebekah knew that were she to befriend Bonnie that Matt would be pleased and likely take more than just a little consideration in the possibility of them being together. The third and most important reason was that Nik was interested in the witch and Rebekah wanted to know everything about the new woman that her brother was after.

Rebekah for the most part was being tolerable and in between Rebekah's smart remarks and Scarlett generally speaking without thought Bonnie was actually thoroughly entertained. However, while the company surprisingly wasn't the problem the fact that both her companions had very different styles was. While Bonnie couldn't say that she didn't like both women's sense of fashion she could say that she hated the fact that they clashed with each other which meant that they could all never agree with a dress and Bonnie was dragged around to every department store in creation as a result.

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room and she had to say that she loved the way that she looked. This was the dress she decided, whether both Scarlett or Rebekah liked it, or if neither of them liked it, it didn't really matter.

"Will you come out already?" Scarlett said from the other side of the dressing room door making a face that caused Rebekah to roll her eyes before the blonde went back to texting Matt, "I'm hungry."

"Considering you've said as much at least five times already," Rebekah commented not looking up from her phone, "I think that she has figured as much out already."

Scarlett growled and Bonnie knew that was her cue to leave the dressing room before the two broke out into a fight that would likely reveal both of their true nature's to the stores patrons. Bonnie opened the door and walked out of dressing room and faced the other two females. "Well?" She asked.

Rebekah looked up from her phone and gave the witch a once over look. A slow smirk spread across her face and she nodded. "That's the dress," she said.

Scarlett nodded. "You are going to look so kick ass," she said grinning.

Rebekah ignored the red head and looked at Bonnie. "Now we just need to find shoes," she said, "Also we have to dress me and gingerbread here." She gestured toward Scarlett. "Since we are going to be a part of your little entourage at this party of yours we'll have to look as good as you, though I will have to do my best to try not to look better; but you'll understand if that doesn't work out." Bonnie gave her a look, but didn't comment so Rebekah continued. "Nik is fitting the bill for this one and so money won't be an issue," she said.

"That's all well and good," Scarlett said eyeing Rebekah seriously, "But if I am not fed before all this shopping goes down then I will kill something and since you are the closest one to me I suggest you either buy me a giant mall pretzel or run."

Rebekah sighed, digging Nik's card out of her wallet and handing it to the wolf. "Get whatever you want but do bring the card back in time for us to pay for Bonnie's things," she said. She made a sound of disgust as Scarlett rushed off. "Really Bonnie," she said turning back to the werewitch, "I know that the company that you were keeping before left a lot to be desired but this is hardly an improvement."

Rebekah frowned as Bonnie's eyes flashed yellow. "Just because your brother is following me around like a lost dog and you are in some non-relationship with Matt doesn't give you a free pass to insult my friends."

"Fine," Rebekah huffed, even as she made a note to ask Nik about the eye thing later, "Nik was right you are dramatic." Bonnie rolled her eyes in response. "Now," Rebekah said, ignoring the witch's annoyance, "What size shoes do you wear? I need to dig up some prospects."

Bonnie sighed. After this she never wanted to go shopping ever again. This was going to be an excruciatingly long day.

**:::**

Tyler Lockwood sat in a booth in the back of The Grille with Klaus, Aidan, Matt, and Jonah watching with a look of awe and disgust as Jonah consumed what had to be at least two pounds of food. "Dude," Matt said making a face, "Do you ever stop eating?"

Jonah shook his head with a mouth full of cheeseburger his hands reaching for the fries on Aidan's plate. Tyler laughed as Aidan rolled his eyes and pushed his plate toward Jonah and the man nodded his thanks. Klaus on the other had was not amused, but rather seeing how many different ways he could kill chew toy and who Tyler was rather affectionately referring to as garbage disposal, in his head.

"So let me get this straight," Aidan said, looking from Matt to Tyler, "Your friends, majority of whom are now vampires, decided to use Bonnie's birthday as some sort of trap?" They nodded. "And in response Bonnie is going to publicly torture them while psycho killer over here," he said gesturing toward Klaus, "And the not boyfriend compel all the naïve little partygoers not to take notice."

Matt nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Pretty much."

Aidan made a mournful sound in the back of his throat. "Hot, powerful, and unopposed to vampire torture and she ends up with you two assholes for mates," he said shaking his head, "How cruel can fate be?"

Tyler laughed again as Jonah looked at Aidan sympathetically this time his mouth full of fries, before he reached over and gave Aidan a comforting pat on the hand. "You guys are such fucking idiots," he said shaking his head. Still they were starting to grow on him.

"Look," Klaus said turning to Tyler, "I won't kill them both just one. It'll look like a complete accident. Puppy will never be able to tie it to either one of us."

It was Tyler's turn to pat Klaus comfortingly on the hand, a gesture that caused Matt to raise an eyebrow at them in confusion though neither seemed to notice. "I feel your pain, stray," Tyler said, almost indulgently, "Really I do but if chew toy shows up dead or even garbage disposal over there shows up dead then you will be the first and only suspect, and then we'll both be in the dog house, you for murder and me for not stopping you."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Very well," he muttered. That still didn't rule out kidnap and torture, however, something that became his only comfort and chew toy smirked at him.

"Good boy," Tyler said nudging him playfully, before reaching over and stealing a fry off of Jonah's plate. The wolf growled at him and Tyler laughed once more.

"At least you're being entertained," Klaus grumbled in Tyler's direction, though he was grinning something that Matt didn't miss.

Matt stopped his examination of the two when suddenly Caroline and Stefan walked over to their table. Caroline had been spending all of her time on the party planning and Stefan knew that it was to stop herself from thinking about Tyler, and what was going on with him. In a way he felt sorry for her, but still he felt that if Tyler would leave her without explanation that she deserved better. Still he had agreed to come along with her when she decided that she would approach him about Bonnie's party.

"Hey guys," Caroline said focusing her attention on Tyler and Matt, "Look we were thinking about what happened with Bonnie and we're really sorry for the way that we've been handling things with her and well…we know that her birthday is close so we thought we would throw her a party to make things up to her."

Matt fought the urge to roll his eyes, Aidan did roll his eyes, Jonah kept eating as if Caroline wasn't there, Tyler kept stealing food from Jonah's plate as if Caroline wasn't there mostly so that he wouldn't do something stupid like attack her for lying and using Bonnie's birthday as some sort of trap, and Klaus kept his face carefully blank giving absolutely nothing, including his lethal thoughts in terms of the blonde, away.

"Well," Caroline sighed, when she received no response, "We're having it at my place. I'll just leave the invites here. Bonnie's new friends are welcome to come too. We hope you guys can make it."

"Don't worry," Matt said, winking at her conspiratorially making her seem to calm, "We'll all be there." She nodded, obviously thinking that he was still in on their plan. Matt bit back a grin as she and Stefan walked away. Matt waited until the left completely to shake his head and toss the invitation into a nearby tub sitting on one of the tables that one of his coworkers had been busing. "Assholes," he said.

Aidan had wondered why Bonnie had so easily accepted his offer of friendship given how they had met and what she had done to him, and now he knew. Her former friends seemed to be treating her worse than some of Aidan's former enemies treated him, and worse they lied about it and justified it to themselves as if what Bonnie was going through and what she wanted didn't matter in the long run. "You know," Aidan said, looking around the table, "Seeing them get tortured is going to be a lot more fun then I initially thought it would."

"For once chew toy," Klaus said nodding in Aidan's direction, "We agree on something."

**:::**

The night of Bonnie's birthday Klaus was surprised to find the remainder of his siblings standing at the front door waiting for him once he had gotten ready as was preparing to pick up first Tyler and then Bonnie. They were all dressed to the nines, Rebekah looking particularly tempting in a black tube dress and black pumps. He raised an eyebrow at them and looked from one of them to the other. "Going somewhere?" He asked his tone leading.

"The witch's birthday party of course," Rebekah said, after no one answered.

"May I guess why?" Klaus said, not hiding his suspicion, "The last time I checked none of you were particularly fond of Bonnie."

"The last time we checked you weren't particularly fond of Bonnie," Elijah pointed out with the smirk, "As for the reason that I am going…well I haven't seen Elena much since her transition you see and I would like to make sure that she is faring well."

Rebekah rolled her eyes making a sound of disgust at the mention of Elena. "Not that I need a reason," she said, "But as Matt's date and Bonnie's fashion consultant I have every right to be there."

Klaus looked to Kol not even bothering to argue with Elijah's or Rebekah's reasoning. Kol shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "I just love a good party," he said, "Besides if I don't come and stir things up then who will?"

"I think that Bonnie can handle stirring things up just fine," Klaus said, "She'll likely teach you something."

"I doubt it," Kol said blandly though he was surprised that Klaus seemed to have so much fondness and praise to dish out where the witch was concerned.

"Believe whatever you want," Klaus shrugged, "I could use you all there at any rate. There's going to be a lot of people to compel tonight, my puppy plans on doing some damage."

"Are you ever going to tell us why you call her that?" Rebekah asked.

"I will," Klaus said, "Though after tonight if you're smart enough then you might even be able to guess."

**:::**

Bonnie sat in Klaus' car in between him and Tyler. She hadn't much seen then since they day Rebekah had interrupted what was more than likely a mistake, but still she had missed them. Klaus parked his car in front of Caroline's house with one hand, the other hand resting on Bonnie's knee. Tyler had an arm around Bonnie's shoulders, and as much as Bonnie hated the idea of them being touchy feely all night, Bonnie loved the idea of them being touchy feely all night. The bond was liable to drive her crazy, if it didn't cause her to kill one of them first.

"Did I tell you how delicious you look tonight?" Klaus asked as he cut off the car.

"Multiple times yes," Bonnie said as she checked her nails, tonight she was wearing silver nail polish laced with Vervain. She hadn't even gotten inside yet and already she was having fun.

Tyler looked out of the window at all of the cars parked out on the street. "You know," he said, "Since everyone for the most part is inside we could just stay in the car for a little bit and full around. I mean the fact that we would rather have sex in the parking lot then go to some lame ass party would be sort of making a statement too right?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You going to have to work a little harder if you want to get under my dress tonight, hound," she said. She had passed the point of thinking that she could develop feelings for either of them, although she was beginning to like Tyler and Klaus was becoming more tolerable. Still, she didn't want to form some weird ass clumple with them even if she couldn't mate with anyone else. She figured they could be more like people that tolerated each other and then fucked everyone once and a while. She had never had that type or relationship before but she didn't normally walk around painting her nails with Vervain and snapping people's necks either. "And just in case you need an incentive," Bonnie said whispering into his ear, "You should know that I'm not wearing any underwear or a bra either for that matter."

Tyler swallowed hard before looking at Klaus. "So stray," he said, "You think that we can all fit in your back seat?"

Klaus shrugged, though his eyes darkened as he looked in between Tyler and Bonnie and then back again. Sharing was indeed a lot more fun that he had initially thought that it would be. "It might be a tight squeeze but I don't think that puppy would mind too much."

Tyler was about to figure a way to maneuver Bonnie into the back when he suddenly heard a tapping sound on the window next to him. He turned to see who it was and glared when he saw that it was Rebekah. He turned back to face Klaus. "Your sister has one more time to cock-block us before I dagger her again myself," he said before he opened the door. He gave Rebekah a scathing looking, opening the door so fast that he would have hit her with it had she not taken a step back. "What?" He yelled.

Rebekah huffed looking unimpressed. "If you two idiots are done propositioning the guest of honor," she said, "Then I have to check Bonnie's make up before we make our entrance."

Tyler was about to slam the door in her face when Bonnie stopped him. "She's right," she said, "We'll go in and make an appearance and then leave. No big deal." Both Tyler and Klaus knew what she was doing. She was attempting to downplay their attendance just in case they were being watched or listened to be certain party throwers.

"Good," Rebekah said, "Now get out so I can touch up your lipstick and we can get this over with. We haven't gone yet and I can already tell that could manage to throw a better party in my sleep."

**:::**

There were people spilling out of Caroline's house and into the back yard. A stage was set up, on a DJ booth for the hired entertainment and a microphone for karaoke. The DJ had been spinning tunes for about an hour, and the party had been going on for over an hour. It was pass the point where one could say that they were fashionably late. Caroline stood by the stage next to Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy, her eyes roaming through the crowd. She was beginning to doubt that Bonnie was going to show up at all. She was about to say as much when suddenly Bonnie appeared.

Caroline watched as Bonnie walked through the crowd Klaus on one arm and Tyler on the other. She was wearing a black silver studded dress that fit her like a glove, a pair of black studded ankle boots, and the dog tags that she always seemed to wear nowadays hung from her neck. Caroline noted that both Klaus and Tyler were wearing tags as well.

The all moved as one, flanked by the Originals on one side, with Matt on Rebekah's arm, and a pack of whom they had come to discover were werewolves on the other. Caroline didn't know what pull they had over the wolves but Stefan had told her that it was likely something to do with the power Klaus could afford them by turning them into hybrids.

Still Caroline didn't know what to make of Bonnie's new friends and she as she watched her she grew anger. Angry that she had lost both Bonnie and Tyler in one foul swoop. Angry that Bonnie didn't seem to care that she was hurting the people around her. Angry that she had to use Bonnie's birthday as some sort of trap just so that she could get answers.

Her eyes met Bonnie's through the crowd and she noticed that the witch seemed to be challenging her. Caroline glared back and for just a moment she thought that she saw Bonnie's eyes flash yellow. She knew that she was imagining things, that it was just her anger and the trick of the lights but as she saw Tyler whisper something into Bonnie's ear causing the witch to laugh Caroline couldn't stop herself from taking the stage.

Caroline ignored Stefan's questioning look as Caroline walked up the stairs to the stage and walked over to the DJ, whispering her request into his ear. Caroline went to stand in front of the microphone and was gratified that she had everyone's attention. "Look everyone," she said into the microphone, "The birthday girl is here." She waited as everyone turned toward Bonnie and applauded. Some of them seemed surprised to see her with Tyler but no one commented even as Caroline began to receive a few sympathetic looks from a few of the crowds members mostly from those who attended their school. Caroline ignored them and forged ahead. "She's just in time for me to give her my gift," Caroline said, pasting a smile on her face, "A song."

**:::**

Bonnie frowned, she and Tyler a look as the song began to play. The other's seemed to take a protective stance around Bonnie wondering exactly what Caroline was about to pull when suddenly the blonde began to sing.

"_A shot in the dark  
A past lost in space  
And where do I start?  
The past and the chase  
You hunted me down  
Like a wolf, a predator  
I felt like a deer in love lights."_

Bonnie's eyes stayed locked with Caroline's as her former friend poured all of her pain into the song, pain over losing Tyler, and perhaps pain over losing Bonnie as well. The sad thing was that Bonnie couldn't bring herself to care about Caroline's pain. Everyone had ignored hers own pain for so long, and she was tired of shouldering theirs.

"_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces."_

Bonnie frowned as she listened to the lyrics her eyes moving from Tyler to Klaus. They could tell she was worried. "She doesn't know," Klaus said, answering her unspoken question, "She's just being a passive aggressive bitch."

"_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces_."

Bonnie jolted out of her staring contest with Caroline when Tyler grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a party," Tyler yelled over the music, "I thought we could you know…dance maybe."

Bonnie shook her head. "It'll only make things worse," she said, noting the awkward silence that seemed to fall on the crowd even though the song was obviously meant to be danced to.

"Who cares?" Tyler said with a shrug. Bonnie looked at him and found once again that she didn't at least not anymore. So she allowed herself to be pulled forward and wasn't at all surprised when Klaus followed.

"_Did she lie in wait?  
Was I bait to pull you in?  
The thrill of the kill  
You feel is a sin  
I lay with the wolves  
Alone, it seems,  
I thought I was part of you."_

Bonnie dancing seemed to give everyone permission too. Starting with the pack, then the rest of the crowd, and ending with Matt and Rebekah. Bonnie danced with abandon, hips swaying, and hands in the air. She didn't push them away as Tyler and Klaus moved to trap swaying form in between them. Caroline could sing all she wanted and still Bonnie would show her who they belonged to.

"_You loved me and I froze in time  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
What do you see in those yellow eyes?  
'Cause I'm falling to pieces."_

From the stage Caroline watched as Bonnie danced. Her song fell on deaf ears and Caroline wondered what had Bonnie gone through that made it so easy for her to ignore someone else's pain. Then as Caroline finished the song she realized that perhaps she would know had she been paying attention to Bonnie's pain before the witch had caused her own.

"_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
Falling to pieces."_

**:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson left her Matt Donovan's side as Caroline's song ended and walked over to Bonnie grabbing her hand and pulling her away from both Tyler and Klaus. She ignored the protest that all three as she dragged Bonnie through the crowd.

"Rebekah," Bonnie said her anger rising, "What the hell are you doing?"

Rebekah stopped and turned to her. "Caroline just took a shot at you at your own birthday party in a crowd full of people," she said, "If you don't respond then you may as well admit defeat. Nik said that you came here to show these assholes what you're capable of and I suggest you do it before you once again before the most powerful _doormat _the world has ever seen."

Bonnie eyed the girl critically. "Why the hell do you care?" She asked.

"I don't," Rebekah said flatly, "But Nik does and considering his other options." She gave a pointed look to where Caroline was taking in the applause from the stage. "I find you to be an improvement even if it's only a slight one," she finished, "Now move it."_  
_ Bonnie sighed but let herself be led through the crowd. While she had planned on public torture she had planned on targeting them all one by one but what Rebekah was suggesting seemed almost impossible. Still, what did she have the new powers for if it wasn't to use them.

Rebekah dragged Bonnie onto the stage and snatched the microphone from Caroline's hand. "Well as lovely as that was," Rebekah said rolling her eyes in Caroline's direction, "And as much as we all sympathize with your dating woes." The crowd fell into hushed whispers as Caroline glared at Rebekah. "I think," Rebekah continued, "That we'd all love to hear a more upbeat number from out birthday girl."

There were cheers of agreement but Bonnie wasn't sure if they were genuine or if they just wanted her to sing in order to combat the awkward situation that Rebekah and Caroline were creating. In the end though it didn't matter, it was her party so she supposed she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She took the microphone from Rebekah and watched as she ushered Caroline off stage with more force than could be considered necessary.

The crowd looked at Bonnie expectantly. She smiled and waved awkwardly. Someone, likely a drunk someone, screamed, "Go Bonnie," and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She walked over to the DJ and thinking fast told him the first song that popped into her head. She wasn't a fan of Lady Gaga in particular but the song seemed appropriate, and the DJ seemed to approve of her choice even if Bonnie didn't like the way that he was eyeing her as he began to play, "Teeth".

Bonnie turned to the crowd, and looked down at her former friend. _This is going to be fun_, she thought.

**:::**

Klaus was so busy watching Bonnie on stage that he almost didn't notice when Damon Salvatore screamed. He could barely heard over the roar of the crowd. But as Klaus watched him fall he knew that the scream had come from him. He nudged Tyler and they watched as Damon writhed on the ground clutching his head, blood streaming from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Klaus had no idea what she was doing but he did know that it was thing of beauty to witness.

The amazing them was that on stage Bonnie didn't falter in her movements. The singing never stopped, the dancing never ended. She snapped first Jeremy's neck and then Caroline's to the rhythm of the music, and Klaus thought it a pity that Jeremy couldn't be killed by supernatural means as he watched the boy fall. She had let those two off easy but as her attention moved to Stefan, he knew that he wouldn't get such favorable treatment.

"Oh dear God," Klaus heard chew toy say, "That woman is my queen." He was about to attack the idiot while Bonnie was focused on her prey but Stefan's scream drew his attention.

Klaus and the others watched with a sort of morbid fascination and Stefan's skin began to burn as if he were in the sun. Smoke came from his flesh, his skin swelled and blistered. The crowd danced around him even as he fell, cheering Bonnie on.

Rebekah suddenly appeared at his side. "I wholeheartedly approve of this one Nik," Rebekah said referring to Bonnie as she watched Stefan's suffering. She chanced a glance at Matt and found that he looked an odd mixture of disturbed, scared, awed, and darkly amused.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he saw Elena look in between Damon's fallen form and Stefan's seemingly confused as to who to go to first. Indecisive to the bitter end it seemed. Klaus was surprised when the girl began to clutch her throat before she could decide. A ring of fire appeared around the girl's throat and her eyes began to roll back as if she were being strangled. She fell slower than the others her suffering prolonged until the song ended and her body fell to the ground the skin of her neck charred black.

Kol laughed hard, the sound seeming far away as Klaus watched Bonnie take a bow. Klaus half expected Elijah to go to assist Elena but as he glanced at his brother, his eyes seemed to be fixed on Bonnie. "I think I'm in love," Kol said as he held his sides.

Klaus couldn't really get angry with his brother because as Bonnie waved at them, blowing kisses to him and Tyler, and then smirking down at her victims before starting another number without giving a second thought for their fallen forms, Klaus was pretty much thinking the same exact thing.

_**End Notes: So walking into a party flanked by Originals, a wolf pack, and Matt Donovan with Tyler on one arm and Klaus on the other beats entering a ball with a Salvatore on each arm any day and so Bonnie wins. She is the queen of everything. Bitches bow down. LMAO! I get so much joy from the suffering of Salvatore and Company! Anyway so next chapter Bonnie has a confrontation with Elena and Damon and gets birthday presents from Matt, Aidan, Tyler, and Klaus. Jeremy thinks that he can draw Bonnie away from the "dark side" and when he can't Meredith helps him lick his wounds. Bonnie starts taking more risk with her magic to see just what she's capable of. Klaus, Tyler, and Bonnie learn wolf lore from the pack. Elijah suggests to Bonnie that she should attempt to find another werewitch and it just so happens that Abby knows where one is. **_


	4. Part Four: Return

Title: Unleashed

Rating: M

Summary: We all know what happens when a werewolf bite's a vampire, but what happens when one bites a witch. One full moon, one pack, one bite….will change everything. Klonnie/Tonnie.

Pairing(s): Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Caroline (One-sided), Stefan/Emily, Elena/Damon, Damon/Emily, Stefan/Emily/Damon, Lucy/Elijah, Meredith/Kol, Jeremy/Meredith, Kol/Katherine, etc.

_**Author's Note: Okay so there is less ship stuff this chapter and more Bonnie and her family type stuff, and some Bonlijah mentor moments. I cut out most of the Abby stuff because well I wanted Bonnie to break from her parents, kind of leave them like they left her. The story is taking a different turn and so this chapter is mostly adjusting you guys to the upcoming changes, but it really isn't going to change all that much, just heading in a different direction than I initially expected. No editing here as usual cause I have no time, and please don't comment on it because I know there are mistakes here I just don't have time to fix them. Um if you have any questions about certain things that are happening leave them in your feedback and I will try to address them in next chapter. I wrote this in a rush so I am not entirely happy with it. Anyway thanks for reading. **_

**Part Four: Return**

Elijah Mikaelson watched as his brother's witch happily tore through her birthday presents. Some movies from Matt, a charm bracelet from Aidan, the Lockwood boy had gotten matching rings for her, him, and Niklaus. It was Niklaus' gift that gave Elijah pause. He had gotten her a golden apple, something that gave the witch frowned obviously not understanding its significance.

"Is that…?" Rebekah asked lowly from where she stood next to him just outside of the sitting room that Niklaus, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and the wolf pack now occupied. The party had grown boring after Bonnie had done her damage and so they had left, without offering any of her fallen friends assistance and had ended up at Mikaelson Manor with the witch opening her gift.

"It is," Elijah said with a nod. Niklaus had given the witch, The Golden Apple of Idun, the Norse goddess of youth and immortality. It was extremely powerful and extremely valuable. It was used in a number of spells but there was one in particular that it was needed for, a spell that would make a witch immortal, one that was unable to even be cast as the spirits on the other side would not allow it; but Bonnie was beyond the law of the spirits now and Elijah knew that that was exactly why Niklaus had placed the apple in her hands.

"He would never give her something like that unless…," Rebekah was so shocked that she couldn't form the words.

"Unless he wanted her by his side for eternity," Elijah finished, his voice impassive but his mind spinning.

"I knew he was serious about her," Rebekah said, "But I had no idea that he was _this_ serious. But whatever she is now, how does he know that she can't live forever."

"Even if he knew that it was possible he wouldn't take any chances," Elijah said, "You know how he is."

Rebekah had thought that she had known her brother but she would have never expected him to do something like this. Not for Bonnie, or anyone else for that matter. There had to be something that they were missing from the equation. Something that tied the witch to Nik in some way that was beyond the obvious. Rebekah shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She wasn't going to figure it all out tonight and so she decided to change the subject. "What about you?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah frowned raising an eyebrow in his sister's direction. "What about me?" He asked.

"I know that you're very fond of the doppelganger," Rebekah said, not able to hide her distaste as she did so, "You even went as far as to state that she was your motivation for attending Bonnie's party tonight. What I don't understand is why you not only stood their silently as Bonnie worked her magic on her but, you didn't even offer your assistance to the little twit once she had fallen. Why?"

Elijah sighed. He had been asking himself the same question. "I do not know Miss Bennett well," he stated seriously, "However, I know the kind of loyalty and love that she had for those people that she once called friends. Taking that type of thing for granted never has a good outcome. It was something that Elena had to learn for herself even if the way in which she learned it was a painful. And…"

"And?" Rebekah pressed, ignoring the inhabitants of the room who were now arguing over ordering pizza of all things.

"That moment," Elijah said, "Miss Bennett she reminded me of someone. Someone who had lost everything and became a different person because of it. I felt rather foolish as I watched her. Do you know the night that Bonnie's mother was turned I wrote a letter of apology to Elena and not her. I thought of only Elena's suffering and Elena's loss. I realized as I watched Miss Bennett that I was a part of it. That we all were a part of it. We created what she is now and we should all have to deal with the consequences of it, both the good and the bad. The woman, my dear friend, the one of which Miss Bennett reminded me, I had promised her that I would never change a person so good and so pure into something like what we are now and I failed in that without realizing it. I was so busy trying to help Elena cling to her innocence that I didn't realize that I was helping to destroy someone else's. And now, I feel that it is my duty to help Miss Bennett hold on to whatever bit of humanity that she has left."

Rebekah nodded. She was all for Bonnie getting her revenge but she could still see who Bonnie had been under the surface. She saw it in Bonnie's friendship with Matt. She saw it in the way the witch smiled at Tyler and even in the way that the witch snapped at Nik for doing something that she considered wrong. She could take down the others but Rebekah didn't want Bonnie to turn into her, she didn't want anyone to turn into her. Rebekah had lost the person that she had been a long time ago, they all had really. If Bonnie were to join her in the endlessness of eternity even with the mixed feelings that Rebekah had for the witch she wanted her to be able to do that while still holding on to some parts of herself, the ones that made her who she truly was. "If anyone can keep her grounded," Rebekah said, "You can."

When Nik looked over at them and Rebekah realized that he had been listening to their conversation, she expected him to object or go into some sort of jealous rage. It was no secret that he was possessive of Bonnie and also no secret that he not only approved of her behavior as of late but he found it to be entertaining as well. However, the only acknowledgement that Nik gave them was a nod, and from the look in his eyes Rebekah knew that he understood. That deep down, no matter how much Nik wanted the witch to be like him, he didn't want her to lose herself while she was doing it.

"He truly does care for her," Elijah said, as he nodded at his brother in return.

"Yes," Rebekah agreed, "He does."

**:::**

Bonnie smiled as she watched the charms dance around her bracelet. A wolf. A pentagram. A little letter "B". She let her wrist fall to her side as she lay back on her bed. She tried to find some sort of remorse for what she had done but she felt nothing. No sorrow for her friends, and only the slightest bit of satisfaction. She just wanted any ties she had to all of them to be over. She knew that she had basically provoked them into coming after her another way and she didn't want that. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted them to let her go, but she wasn't sure what that would take.

Bonnie sat up in bed as her room suddenly went dark. Her eyes scanned the blackness for any threat, her vision now able to assist her even in the dark. Bonnie frowned as heard footsteps, then what sounded like singing. She looked to her doorway, she almost laughed when she saw Klaus and Tyler entering her room, Tyler holding a birthday cake with eighteen lit candles, both singing, "The Birthday Song".

Bonnie moved to the edge of her bed, her legs dangling over the edge. She was glad that she had changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top as she doubted she would be so comfortable if she were still wearing her dress. Bonnie rolled her eyes as Tyler knelt in front of her with the cake. In all actuality she was touched, no one had celebrated her birthday with her since the arrival of the Salvatore brothers and she hadn't expected this one to be any different even if she was turning eighteen.

"Come on, puppy," Tyler said, looking at her over the cake, "Make a wish."

Bonnie closed her eyes, silently wishing that the others would finally leave her to live as she pleased, and the life that she wanted. Smiling slightly she blew out the candles. The room was pitched in darkness for only a few moments before Klaus sped across the room and cut on the lights. "Thank you," Bonnie said looking in between them, "Both of you."

"So you had fun tonight, pup?" Klaus asked, as he made his way back across the room.

"I did," Bonnie said. She stretched her arms over her head. "Now I want some cake," she said. Bonnie huffed as Tyler held the cake up to her. "What am I supposed to eat this with?" She asked.

"We're animals," Tyler shrugged, "We can eat it with our hands." Using his finger he scooped up some icing and then held it out to her. He watched as Bonnie took his finger into his mouth and sucked the icing off.

"Or we could just use our mouths," Bonnie said, "That's what wolves do right, But I still I need something to eat off of though, even dogs have bowls."

Klaus could smell her growing arousal, and if he could, he was sure that Tyler had scented as well. Tyler turned to him and the two shared a look, an unspoken understanding passing between them. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the exchange but became momentarily distracted as Tyler began to remove his shirt. "Will he suffice?" Klaus asked, regaining Bonnie's attention.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked. She looked between the two as Tyler handed the cake to, before laying down on Bonnie's bed, stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head.

"You said you wanted something to eat off of, love," Klaus said, digging his hand into the cake, "I am asking you if Tyler here will suffice?" He sat the remainder of the cake on Bonnie's desk, digging into it with his other hands before walking over to the bed. "Well?"

"I guess so," Bonnie said, a bit warily although her wolf was growling in approval.

Bonnie watched as Klaus climbed on the bed, his legs on either side of Tyler, straddling his hips, sitting himself on Tyler legs. She blinked, blindly, as she watched in disbelief as Klaus began to smear cake all over Tyler chest. Tyler for his part laid their rather complacently his eyes moving from looking up at Klaus to over at Bonnie in turn. "You were serious," Bonnie said, a little ashamed at how turned on that she was at the sight and a little surprised that she could still manage to feel shame at something.

"Of course," Klaus said, getting up and revealing Tyler's rather aroused state. It was obvious that the dynamic between the three of them had change substantially.

Bonnie had noticed inklings of things between the two of them in the last two days but it was now rather clear, that it wasn't merely about their want of her anymore, there was something in them that desired each other, and as Tyler looked embarrassed by his current state and Klaus was unfazed, she suspected Klaus was the instigator. Not that she minded much. If they were stuck together for the duration of their existence, she figured they may as well be a part of a real threesome, without her being the only sought after party, and it she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't enjoyed the little show. Still it made her wonder not for the first time what exactly Klaus got up to in the past.

"Why don't you have your cake, puppy?" Klaus said, as he removed his own shirt. He smirked as Bonnie removed her own shirt and took the position that he had been in only moments before, straddling Tyler. He had sensed what they were both after earlier that night when the three of them had been dancing, he knew that they had only needed just a little push, and even though he had given Bonnie the means to live as long as they lived, he felt no reason he couldn't speed things along a little.

He watched as Bonnie began to lick and eat the cake off of Tyler's chest her, tongue moving in slow circles causing Tyler to squirm beneath her. He couldn't help but growl in approval. He had taken plenty of time to think about the value of having Bonnie since their plight had started and he already knew that he wanted her, he wanted her always. But in thinking on Tyler, whom Klaus had come to see as the balance between their two extremes, as even this way Bonnie still had morals and Klaus had none, Klaus had discovered that having Tyler could have its appeal as well. Aside from balancing them, he was allowing Klaus to be the dominant in their little arrangement, which to Klaus was of utmost importance.

Klaus licked the remainder of the icing off of his fingers as Bonnie licked her way up Tyler's chest until her mouth found his. "I'm not at all impressed with this cake," he said, as Tyler switched their positions pinning Bonnie beneath him.

Tyler broke the kiss, his lips moving to Bonnie's neck. "Taste better if you eat it off of someone," Bonnie said as he hands moved up Tyler's back.

"I think Tyler and I should test that theory," Klaus said.

Bonnie grinned at the implication as Tyler's hands moved over her stomach. "But I don't want to get cake on bra," she moaned as Tyler nibbled her neck.

"I guess I'll just have to take it off then," Tyler whispered against her skin causing Bonnie to giggle.

The giggled stopped however, when there was the sudden sound of footsteps. Bonnie frowned, pushing Tyler away slightly, even though her wolf was pleading with her not to. "What the hell?" She said, not bothering to ask them if they had heard the footsteps as well. They all had heightened hearing after all.

Bonnie had a moment to wonder who the hell would be in her house so late at night and how they had gotten in before her bedroom door burst open and her parents and Jamie, stood in the doorway with a birthday cake screaming, "Surprise!" There was another moment of Bonnie starring at them in complete disbelief and wondering why they were even there and together, before her parents took in the scene and the gravity of the situation hit Bonnie hard.

**:::**

Bonnie frowned as she looked at her father across sitting across the table from her. Apparently the reason why she had gone all day without a "happy birthday" call, or even a word from him was because he had been hunting down Abby in order to give her the birthday she should have had so many years ago, but it had taken much longer than he had thought it would. Not that she would have expected to hear from him anyway. He was now going on and on about how disappointed he was and how she was never leaving the house again and how he didn't understand how she could be so irresponsible. Bonnie had stopped listening an hour ago.

Her mother sat next to her father and they made a nice little parental unit. Too bad that it was too late for that shit. Jamie was looking at her with this hurt expression on his face but Bonnie couldn't bring herself to give a damn, they weren't really even hardly a thing to begin with and even if they had been, it wasn't like she had been caught with just anyone. It had been her stray and her hound and if they didn't like it they could all go fuck themselves. Besides she couldn't even remember Jamie's last name, let alone the last time she actually spoke to his ass.

"If you're done ruining my birthday," Bonnie sighed, "I'm going to bed. Nice job pretending to parent though. You tried, I'm applauding on the inside." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Now you listen here young lady," Rudy started but stopped when Bonnie turned back to him her eyes yellow and lethal.

"No," she said, calmly, "I won't listen to you. Why should I? Because you suddenly decided you wanted to be a father? You were never here so you don't get to come in out of nowhere and police my life. Neither does Abby. I don't answer to you and I don't answer to the spirits. Not anymore. I answer to myself, and I will not be dictated to by someone who hasn't even remembered my birthday for the last five years. Just because you all of a sudden decided to give a damn, you expect to care?"

"Those things," Abby interjected before Rudy could reply, "Those hybrids you allowed into your bed, and allowed to touch you. Do they care more than we do? They're unnatural. They're against nature, and yet you would defend them to us, people who love you?"

"You are unnatural now or have you forgotten," Bonnie shrugged, "And so am I. And yes, as far as I can tell the do care more that you do. I told you it would hurt me if you left and you still did but now you want to tell you love me? Go to hell. Klaus and Tyler may be unnatural, and violent, and hot tempered, and a whole list of other problematic bullshit that we'll constantly have to deal with, but they are also mine. In every sense of the word they are _mine_. You may be my mother but I won't let you speak of _anyone_ that is mine that way."

"You're not going to talk to us like this while you're under my roof," Rudy said. When he had found Abby and she told him what had happened to her and what she had left Bonnie in the middle of he finally understood the gravity of the situation that he left his daughter in every time he walked out the door to go on another business trip. They had both decided that they would do better, that they would protect her but it would seem that they were too late.

"Then I'll leave," Bonnie shrugged. She was angry but the lingering scents of her mates was keeping her calm, as was the possibility that she would get to leave and go somewhere, where she could be constantly in their presence.

"What is going on with you Bonnie?" Rudy asked, his concern sincere,

Bonnie laughed bitterly in a way that caused the other occupants in the room to flinch. "If you had been here then you wouldn't have to ask me that question," she said. Without another word she walked away.

**:::**

Elijah looked up as Bonnie entered his study. It was late. The witch had packed her things and come to the manor after being caught by her powers with Klaus and Tyler. Elijah had laughed at the situation at his brother's expense but it was clear to him as he watched Bonnie enter the room warily, that the situation was more serious to her than she was letting on.

Elijah watched as Bonnie sat down at his desk, and he silently sat on the other side and waited for her to speak. "I'm surprised Klaus didn't set me up in his room," Bonnie said, looking at her hands, "I expected him to."

"He knows that you're upset," Elijah said, "In spite of his inability to admit as much, he has come to care for you a great deal and he wouldn't take advantage of that."

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled. "I know," she said, "We're mates. He doesn't like to displease me, it hurts him I think. Both of them, when I'm upset." Elijah said, nothing and waited for her to continue. "I'm so confused," Bonnie sighed, "I've become this whole other person overnight, except I'm still kind of me. But there's all these new desires, and all things that I'm capable of feeling and doing, that I could never see myself doing before. It isn't just with my powers, but the things I did to my friends tonight, the things I said to my parents. The funniest thing is, I don't even feel bad about any of it. I'm becoming a monster and I can't even feel bad about it." She didn't know what she was coming to Elijah or why she thought he would even care, but the others were so condoning of her behavior now, even to the point of encouraging it, that she didn't think that it would be a good idea to go to anyone else.

"You're not a monster Bonnie," Elijah said, seriously, "Of all of us you are the least deserving of the name. You have been given your freedom and you were simply reacting to those around you challenging that and the mistreatment that you have suffered at their hands doesn't help matters in that respect. You won't be able to accept yourself as you are now if you cannot understand yourself. What you need is someone that understand, that can help you understand as well."

"You mean like another werewitch?" Bonnie asked. She knew others might exist, but she didn't have a clue as to where to find one. Even the one that Aidan had met was like some top secret. He never mentioned her by name. Whenever Bonnie asked about her, he always was willing to tell her what he knew but he never went into detail or said whether or not he was in contact with her still. "I think you're right," Bonnie sighed, "But I wouldn't exactly know where to look. Klaus told you about me?"

"He has," Elijah nodded, "I managed to talk it out of him finally and I am now wondering why I didn't figure out as much sooner."

"You've heard of this then," Bonnie said.

Elijah nodded again. "Yes," he said, "And I just so happen to be in a unique position to find you someone who can understand. I'll take care of it, you just have to trust me."

Trusting Elijah should have been much harder, but as Bonnie didn't trust her friends or even herself anymore, she figure that she may as well give Elijah a try.

**:::**

Emily Bennett watched with amusement as the sheet that covered Katherine Pierce burst into flames. She was entertained because it was her doing. That's what the bitch got for crashing on her couch without asking. It was early morning, in all actuality Emily had just gotten in from a rather late night and seeing Katherine was the last thing that she needed. Emily watched as Katherine woke up and looked around. The way her eyes widened at the sight of the fire made Emily laugh harder. The only reason that the put the fire out was because she didn't want her couch getting ruined.

"Seriously, Em," Katherine hissed, "It's a little early to go all werewitch bitch on me don't you think?"

Emily straightened and gave Katherine a look before tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It's also a little early for breaking and entering but that didn't stop you now did it?" She crossed the living room of her large loft. She had just settled down in Chicago. She had been in Brazil up until a few months ago but then, Sheila Bennett, the only spirit that bothered speaking to her anymore, had contacted her about Bonnie's upcoming transformation even if she hadn't been given specifics, only a vague time period and who was to be responsible for it.

"Actually it was late last night when I broke in and not early this morning," Katherine said as she stood. She had had the nerve to sleep in one of Emily's teddy's to top things off. The black one with the lace pink trimming that Emily had been gifted by her favorite werewolf the last time she was in Mystic Falls. Were she not already bound to someone she probably would have fucked him already.

"Why are you here Katherine?" Emily asked, "I mean aside from your obvious death wish."

Katherine side and watched as Emily walked toward her kitchen. The witch really needed to lighten up. "Can't you just be a good little doggy and be happy your master's home?"

Emily smirked as Katherine let out a yell as she sent the brain cells in her head popping. "That shit wasn't funny in the eighteen hundreds and it isn't funny now," Emily hissed. She wasn't a little slave girl anymore that went along with what Katherine said because she didn't know her own power. She knew exactly what she was capable of and she would never let anyone else forget it. "Now tell me what you're doing her or I will kick your doppelganger ass out so fast you're going to think that you were the original Petrova."

Katherine held her head as Emily stopped her assault. "Cute," she said dryly, "You know sometimes I wish that George Lockwood had just killed you instead of biting you."

"Okay so other than the fact that you're still bitter about him using you to get to me among other things," Emily smirked, "Why are you here?"  
Katherine frowned. "I'm here because I have nowhere else to go," Katherine sighed.

"So you pissed Lucy off again and now you think I'm going to let you crash here for old time's sake," Emily shook her head, "I think not."  
"Lucy is still running from me more than likely so even if I knew where she was she would likely attack me on sight," Katherine said, "Look you know Klaus won't let up and I don't have all that many friends so…"

Emily raised a brown at her as she opened her fridge. If Katherine wanted sympathy then she was in the wrong place. "Who's fault is that?" She asked.

"Please Emily," Katherine begged, "Just for a few days until I can figure out somewhere to go that Klaus won't find me."

"Klaus isn't thinking about you Katherine," Emily said seriously, "He's preoccupied with someone else at the moment, so much so that if you showed up at his manor right now in a polka dot tutu dancing to Coldplay he probably wouldn't even recognize you let alone realize what the hell you were doing."

"Who the hell could have that kind of influence over Klaus?" Katherine asked.

"A witch of course," Emily shrugged, "You know how he is. He chases witches until he finds one he can't have. He throws a tantrum, goes chasing after something less attractive and/or less powerful. Then he realizes that only a witch can scratch is itch and he is back at it again."

"Yes I know," Katherine pouted thinking about the time during which he couldn't even stick to attempting to seduce her in his first sacrifice attempt without bringing more than one witch into his bed, "But how would you know what he's up to now? It's not like you to check up on Klaus. You don't even _like_ Klaus."

"The one his has his eyes on has eyes on her," Emily said, "The spirits. Even from the grave witches talk. And even being what I am not I can tune in with the right spell since I no longer have any restrictions on what I can and can't do with my power. Also it's not that I don't like Klaus, it's just that I'm not fond of his more sociopathic tendencies. Besides, at least he respects my power." Klaus had tried to recruit her some time ago without knowing her history or her true identity, but it had led to her being rather close to both him and his brother, in spite of her refusal. She had even told them the truth of who she was, though only Elijah knew the secret behind her inability to age, she had told Klaus the truth, it had been a spell, but only Elijah knew that her being part wolf was the only reason she had been able to cast it.

"Klaus respected your body as well," Katherine said, "But from what I hear you turned him down in favor of Elijah."

"I turned Klaus down because he's Klaus and I know I would only suffice until someone more powerful came along," Emily said, "And I never slept with Elijah. Even if I had wanted to thanks to_ someone_ I can only ever be with one of two people."

Emily could remember the night George Lockwood had bit her clearly. Once Katherine had found out that George had been using her to get to Emily, she had made him a deal, Emily for the moonstone. George had heard rumors about what could happen to a witch once bitten, and he had thought if he could turn Emily than it would up his chances at making her his mate. That night it had been Katherine that had seen to it that Emily was in the right place at the right time for George to strike. What Katherine hadn't counted on was that the Salvatore brothers would be out that night as well.

They had found her mid-transformation. They had been trying to help her when she had lashed out at them unintentionally. Bitten the both. While her kind couldn't cause others to transform with a bite, she had ingested their blood as she bit them. Katherine had managed to heal their wounds but she could not stop what followed, not matter how hard she tried.

While Katherine had protected Emily's secret and compelled both brother's to forget the incident, they had been what they thought was inexplicably, drawn to Emily afterward. Katherine hoped that by changing them that the bond would be fractured, but it only heightened their feelings for both women.

However, the brothers had ignored their feelings for Emily and when Emily had faked her death to escape the town that wanted her burned they had forgotten the feelings altogether. Had the two been wolves instead of human when she had accidently bound herself to them it would have been harder for them to stay away and as the had not ingested her blood, the bond had never completed itself. Still being away from them took its toll on her more than she would ever let on.

"You could always have both like I did," Katherine grinned, "I know they both wanted you after your little incident. It's the reason I turned them, remember? I was hoping them being what I am would break your little bond, or at least that creating them would sire one of them to me."

"Yes, I remember," Emily sighed, she didn't know why Katherine thought it endearing to remind the world of her misdeeds, "Because if Katherine is miserable the world must be miserable. You can leave now."

"Fine," Katherine said, "If Klaus is as distracted as you say then I don't need to be here anyway. But remember Emily, casting spells to possess teenage girls so that you can help Stefan and Damon in spirit every time they call on you when they get into trouble won't sustain your forever. You may be unable to die now thanks to your powers but you can still suffer and without them you'll waste away. It's that simple."

"If you want to walk out of here alive," Emily threatened, "I suggest you leave."

"We were friends once," Katherine said, "Like sisters. I'd hate to see something happen to you. Your pride is keeping you away. Or maybe you're just scared that you'll end up turning into me. But you don't have to choose between the two. I didn't and you have a better reason than I do to be greedy. Even if you do hate me now I don't want to see you dead. Just think about it."

With those last words Katherine left. Emily sighed in relief when she was gone. Seeing Katherine always dredged up old crap. As soon as the door shut behind Katherine, Emily's cell phone ring. She didn't bothering looking at the screen before answering, only two people had her number and they were both equally likely to be calling for the exact same reason.

"Hello," Emily said into the phone.

"How's the lovely lady Emily?" Aidan said on the other end of the line, causing Emily to smile. The wolf always had been the charmer. She had met his pack on one of her few trips to Mystic Falls and he had been enamored with her ever since.

"What happened to 'how's my favorite werewitch'?" Emily asked, referring to his normal greeting for her.

When he had first met Bonnie he hadn't know who she was, but after he had told Emily about the kidnapping after being released he was surprised to discover that she and his new queen were family. However, Emily had made him keep his knowledge of her as secretive as possible from Bonnie. "It would seem you've been replaced," Aidan said, "You asked me to look after your descendent when she crossed over to the dark side like you foresaw she would which is why I befriended her even after she kidnapped me. It would seem I have myself a little crush, even with her rather unfortunate predicament. You only have yourself to blame for being dethroned in my heart."

"You always were a sucker for a pretty face," Emily laughed, "Besides being a wolf what other predicaments has Bonnie gotten herself into this time." Emily being able to use her magic without limits had afforded her to be able to assist Bonnie in many ways, possessing her, sending her messages, bringing her dead boyfriend back to life. Emily didn't mind as the girl was all that was left of her line and she did feel a connection to her situation considering they had dealt with the same people but at different times. Still when the spirits had spoken of Bonnie catching Klaus' attention, Emily knew that there would be trouble.

"She's mated to Klaus," Aidan said. So she had more than Klaus' attention, she had Klaus. _Interesting_, Emily thought. "And another hybrid. A Tyler Lockwood," Aidan revealed. Emily almost laughed, another Lockwood making trouble for Bennett women. She would have to get Aidan to tell her exactly how all this had come about. "She's also hell bent on sending her former friends through the ringer. Though it's a pretty sight I thought I had better inform you before your own mates end up dead," Aidan sighed, though the loss of the Salvatore would cause him to shed no tears he cared enough to warn Emily now that he knew what they were to her.

Emily's eyes flashed yellow and her fist came down on her kitchen counter so hard that the wood splintered at the thought. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Bonnie didn't know any better and in truth whatever she was dishing out was likely well deserved. "I think it's time for me to come home," Emily said, just the same.

She could picture Aidan's grin even before he spoke. "I was hoping that you would say that," he replied.

**:::**

The next day after sleeping in, Bonnie wound up having a rather late breakfast with Matt at Mystic Grill. She hadn't really planned on it but she needed a break from Klaus and Tyler and she had needed to figure out what he next step would be. She couldn't stay with Klaus, not when she was sure that it would be an issue when Tyler found out, and she didn't particularly have the patience to deal with him and his family day in and day out. While she knew that she wanted to be with Klaus in the physical sense, even with the bond that was getting stronger each day it was hard to tolerate him outside of that. She couldn't stay with Tyler for much the same reasons, though he was far more tolerable than Klaus, she didn't want to deal with the mayor or Klaus' mouth at choosing to stay with Tyler over him. Aidan and the pack were out as there was no way that Klaus or Tyler would ever be okay with her staying with other wolves. Bonnie had thought about just moving in to Sheila Bennett's old house but it would be too easy for her parents to find her there and as Abby was back she was certain that that would be where the woman was staying.

"You could always stay with me," Matt offered as she sat across from her.

Bonnie sighed. The offer did sound tempting, and while she doubted Klaus would be okay with her staying in a house all alone with Matt, she figured that Rebekah being there to keep watch, or rather keep Matt occupied so that Klaus wouldn't see him as a threat, it would be alright in the long run. "Thank you," Bonnie said, "I will think about it."

Matt nodded absently. In all honestly he was beginning to spend most of his time at Rebekah's place and he was really hardly ever home, but if Bonnie needed him them he would be. Still, he wished that their friends weren't being such assholes and that she had other alternatives. "Whatever you decide I'm with you," Matt told her.

Bonnie nodded. She looked up as she saw Jeremy walk in with Dr. Meredith Fell on his tail. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was beginning to wonder if the woman actually knew how to practice medicine as vampire blood was her panacea it seemed and she wondered even more about the woman's ability to actually make friends, as she was keeping company with a high school child and no one else. Bonnie continued to talk to Matt but was surprised to find Jeremy walking toward their table.

Bonnie sighed a long suffering sigh as Jeremy sat down next to her without bothering to ask if he could join them. "Hey Bonnie," Jeremy said, carefully as he looked at her. She continued to stare straight ahead.

"Jeremy," Bonnie greeted, "I see you've finally gotten over that ghost fetish of yours and managed to find yourself another real live girlfriend. And an older woman at that. Good for you."

Jeremy could remember what had happen the night before clearly but his neck had been snapped. The others had filled him in on the rest of the details and he was beginning to realize that the situation with Bonnie was more serious than he had originally thought . "I get that you're angry right now," Jeremy said, "And that's why I know you didn't mean what happened last night. Maybe I don't fully understand why you're so upset-"

Bonnie let out a bitter laugh that stopped him dead. "Of course you don't," she said, turning to face him finally, "Look, last night was a warning. I want to be left alone and as long you and your little friends do that then we won't have a problem. Frankly, I don't want anything to do with any of you and the only way I can be considered a threat at this point is if you make me one by giving me shit and not leaving me alone like I asked you to."

"They were your friends once too," Jeremy stated.

"When?" Bonnie asked, her eyes cutting to Meredith who had moved to sit down but had stopped at her look, 'Because as far as I can tell all of us stopped being real friends long before this so you can talk your little walk down memory lane in another direction, preferably off the nearest cliff."

Jeremy opened his mouth again and Matt had had enough. "Just back off," he said, "She said she wasn't going to bother any of you if you didn't bother her, so leave her the hell alone. I know you guys have this thing about policing people's behavior but this is ridiculous. You guys only give a shit because you know the next time Elena almost gets herself killed Bonnie won't be there to save her ass. Just go."

Jeremy glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Jeremy asked, "What are you her spokesperson now? I thought you wanted to help her but obviously I was wrong."

Bonnie's anger came immediately. If anyone deserved her rage, Matt was not it, and for Jeremy to imply that he wasn't looking out for her when everyone else wanted her locked up somewhere so that they could torture her back into staying in line instead allowing her to live her life, Jeremy had a lot of fucking nerve.

Jeremy looked at Bonnie as he heard her let out a rather feral growl. He only had a moment to contemplate why exactly her eyes were turning yellow before she whispered an incantation and all his fingers snapped one by one at a the bone, and he would have screamed in pain if Bonnie hadn't closed his throat with a gesture of her hand. "Your wrists will be next," Bonnie whispered lowly," Then your toes and then the bones in your legs. And I won't stop until every bone in your body snaps and then turns to dust. I don't need your fucking help, if I did I would ask for it, and if you want to keep what function you have left in your limbs then I suggest you get up and walk away, _now_."

Jeremy stood with Meredith's help and though the woman didn't say anything she glared at Bonnie to which the werewitch rolled her eyes. Bonnie watched as the two left the diner, before she turned back to Matt. "Do you think I was too harsh?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah," Matt shrugged, "He got the message. Besides the good doctor will give him some vampire blood and he'll be as good as new. In the meantime I want to know if you're going to finish your sausage."

Bonnie laughed. "Rebekah is doing a very good job at corrupting you," she said.

Matt smiled as he stole a sausage link off of Bonnie's plate. "Isn't she though," he said, "Though, it probably wouldn't work so well if she wasn't so hot."

**:::**

Emily uncovered another piece of furniture in the apartment that she had stayed in the last time was in town just as she heard a knock at the door. She had many haunts in many places and just enough magic and money to keep them all up.

She folded the sheet and went to answer the door. While she expected to see Aidan, she was surprised to find Elijah Mikaelson on the other side. Still she smiled at the sight of him and let herself be hugged. "How'd you know I was coming back?" She asked.

Elijah sighed, and walked inside as she invited him in. "I was about to call you when I received a call from Katerina," he said, "She wanted to know if Klaus was truly as distracted as you claimed, When I confirmed it, she told me that you might be returning. I will say this, you have impeccable timing."

Emily smiled. "I'm assuming you're referring to Bonnie," she said, Elijah nodded. "It's about time you actually decided to look out for my family like I asked you to," she said, "I mean between you and Damon I picked the worse possible people for the job it seems."

Elijah frowned even though he knew she hadn't expected all that much from him, "Which is why," he said, "I am here to make up for my failings. I haven't told Bonnie that you're alive, let alone anything about your current state but-"

"Don't worry," Emily said cutting him off, "I'll take care of it." Elijah nodded once more. "What you can do," Emily said, "Is help me get this place fit to live in. It looks like I will be staying a while."

"Does that mean I'll have an open invitation to visit?" Elijah asked, "I mean we are old friends are we not?"

"Yes," Emily smiled, "We are, and yes you do."

**:::**

When Elijah had told her that Emily was still alive and not only that but she was a werewitch Bonnie hadn't believed him. However, the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Emily had been able to get away with so much magic wise, and Bonnie had figured it was because she was performing "from the grave" that the spirits allowed it. But the way that both Stefan and Damon spoke, it seemed like Emily had been one of the most powerful witches that they had ever known, and given what she was now, it was likely true. It also made sense as Bonnie was sure that Emily was in the position to want her freedom even more so than Bonnie was at the time that she was turned.

But still Bonnie didn't truly believe Elijah until she was standing in front of the door that Elijah had told her led to Emily's apartment, being let in by an Emily that was very much alive, and wearing jeans and black tank top, as opposed to the period attire she had seen the woman in when they had first encountered each other. Emily had been the one to help Bonnie all this time, in spite of Bonnie's sore spot about the woman leaving her body in time for her to get attacked by Damon when she had possessed her, whenever Bonnie called, Emily had answered.

"Come in," Emily told her.

Bonnie followed Emily inside and was surprised at the largeness of the apartment's interior. It as decorated in tans, light blues, and dark browns, and very modernly furnished. Emily offered her a seat and then a drink before she sat down next to Bonnie, "I hear you've been having some trouble," Emily said, as she sat down next to Bonnie one the brown leather sofa.

Bonnie nodded. "In a few words, yes," she said, "I do have some question for you about how you're here."

"Alright," Emily said, "How about I tell you my story and then you tell me yours." Bonnie nodded and then she listened as Emily launched into her tale.

Bonnie was actually more surprised that Emily knew Aidan than she was at the fact that Emily was mated to the Salvatore brothers. It explained why she kept assisting Bonnie even when the spirits didn't agree with what they were doing. It also explained why neither of them could work things out with the Petrova women. "The bond is different now that they are what they are," Emily explained, "I was told about you and Klaus and the other Lockwood boy. For you it must be much harder to stay away as the bond is likely stronger since both Niklaus and this Tyler started off as wolves. A bond between two wolves is always greater than one that is formed between a wolf and another creature."

"That makes sense," Bonnie said, "A lot of other things do to now."

"Like what?" Emily asked curiously. She watched as Bonnie ran a hand through her tousled hair and looked away a moment.

"Stefan and Damon," Bonnie said, "They would sometimes look at me, in certain ways." Bonnie spoke carefully knowing how easily her words could provoke Emily as she was speaking of the other woman's mates. "Sometimes," she sighed, "It almost seemed like they were looking for something they had lost. I think that they were looking for you."

Emily cleared her throat, her face going blank, and Bonnie feared that she had overstepped. A moment later Emily was all smiles again, obviously having chosen to change the subject. "Tell me about what you've been going through," she said, as she turned back to Bonnie.

Bonnie told Emily about struggling with Klaus and Tyler, her friends, and her parents. Finally she felt as if there was someone who actually understood what she was feeling. Emily put names to many of her feelings before she even had a chance to voice them and Bonnie was relieved that she didn't have to over explain herself.

Emily stopped Bonnie when she reached her dilemma about not having a place to stay. "Stay here," she offered, "I can help you with your magic and your wolf. You'll be close enough to that your mates won't worry and I am not someone that could be considered a threat to your bond in anyway. Also, there is no way in hell that Stefan and Damon will keep trying to pull the shit they been trying to pull where you're concerned with me here, so you won't have to worry about them anymore. I can take care of them, and without being able to take the lead of the Salvatore brother and having me on top of you to deal with, not to mention the Originals, your Lockwood boy, and a pack of temperamental wolves, I'm sure your friends will back off. Besides Stefan and Damon will trust me enough to keep you in line myself even if I lied to them about my death, and the beauty of it is I won't even try to keep you in line. I know how you feel and so I know you don't need to me kept in line, just left alone by them like you asked."  
"Why would you do all this for me?" Bonnie asked.

"We're family," Emily shrugged, "I take care of my own." It was here answer more than anything else that made Bonnie agree.

_**End Notes: Okay so yay for Emily being back, Next chapter Emily tells Bonnie about the apple, Emily will have a run in with Elena and the Salvatore and Bonnie will give Caroline a warning about her growing use of Stefan as a crutch, or her attachment to Stefan or whatever. There will be some Bonnie, Emily, Kol, and Aidan stuff. Then the rest will be Klonnie/Tonnie, and maybe a little Emlijah and Mabekah. **_


End file.
